Protectors of The Universe
by sinisteruto
Summary: Instead of shield, an alien scouting ship finds the frozen Steve Rogers and takes him back to the Sovereign. Genetically modified by the Priestess Ayesha herself, Steve Rogers embarks on a journey that transcends him from Earth Folklore to Galaxy wide Folklore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain America or any other series I might use for inspiration

 _ **A man out of time, A man out of space**_

 _My name is Steve Rogers, formerly known as Captain America. I died at the end of the second world war, a sacrificial death that secured America's triumph against Red Skull's Hydra, or at least, I, along with everyone else, thought that I had died. It turns out that I hadn't in fact died, but was frozen in an ice berg for over half a century. I was found and rescued by an alien scouting warship, sent by Priestess Ayesha of The Sovereign._

 _The Sovereign apparently have been monitoring Earth for thousands of years, watching Earth develop over the years and waiting to see what they would end up becoming, whether they would develop into an ally or an enemy over time. That's how they knew about me, for my legend became famous all across the globe, rendering it impossible for any one who has an interest in Earth not to know about me. They searched for me for years, and even with their advanced technology it took them almost fifty years to find me._

 _The initial intention was to study my body so that they could learn about the serum that was used on me, and in doing so improve their own genetic engineering technology. So one can imagine their surprise to find out that I had actually survived being frozen for over fifty years. They decided to study me anyway, but with a different agenda, that being to turn me into a stronger and better version of myself._

 _They used a process they call chemical-genetic fusion, to fuse the chemical effects of the serum into my dna itself, and then to further develop my dna, turning me into a superior version of the human species. The experiment, for which I had no choice in the matter was a success, and I have become a stronger, faster, and overall better version of my former self._

 _However, I am nothing but a slave to Priestess Ayesha, prohibited from ever returning to earth, and banned from leaving this place except with the express permission of the Golden Priestess herself. As a result, I spend most of my days doing nothing but training myself into the ground. If I'm not training then I am busy studying (against my will) about the history of the Sovereign and learning everything there is to know about Sovereign technology (for which I am extremely grateful for)._

 _Admittedly, I haven't exactly tried to escape or to force the issue of going back home. The thing is, it's been over sixty years now since I was last seen on earth, and it had been 50 years when Ayesha found me. Everyone I knew is either dead or very old now. The ones still alive have already grieved, mourned, and gotten over my death. Returning now would just...it just doesn't feel right. The truth is, it's possible I wouldn't have returned even if Ayesha hadn't forbade me, at least, not yet. I will return when I am certain that everyone I knew from my time has passed on, it just doesn't make sense to return now only to watch them wither away and die of old age._

"How is he doing, Akeisha?" The Golden Priestess, known as Ayesha, asked of her assistant, who was tasked with watching over Steve's daily activities at the Sovereign.

Ayesha posseses the natural golden skin and hair colour of the Sovereign race. She is extremely beautiful, a tall woman with a perfectly shaped, model-like build, possessing beautiful, long, and winding legs and a nice, long neckline. She also has long, wavy, and silky hair, but usually keeps it hidden under her cap-like headgear. She is wearing a long, sleeveless, gold coloured dress that reaches all the way down to the floor and has an aristocratic posture and manner of speaking about her.

"Excellent my lady, more than excellent actually. He is without a doubt much, much stronger than before. Right now, he is training under the weight of twenty times the normal gravity, and has 12 tons of weight distributed all across his body. He is essentially doing a combination of gravity and weighted training of the highest level." Akeisha explained in detail.

"Amazing. Not even I thought that the chemical-dna fusion would yield these kind of results, even with the genetic modifications that we made thereafter." Ayesha said with a thinking pose, holding her chin with her right index and thumb fingers as she deliberated over Steve's test results.

"He is without a shadow of doubt a phenomenon. To think that he has somehow exceeded the limits of his own body with sheer will power, determination, and discipline alone. It's...unfathomable. If I didn't see it with my own eyes I would never have believed it." Akeisha replied.

"Yes, physically and intellectually he has surpassed all expectations of him. I am however concerned about his social wellbeing. Has he still not made any friends at all since he arrived?" The Priestess asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, no he hasn't. Even with his own kind he was something of an outcast. The only reason he made friends was because of his war achievements. He was a brilliant tactician and an even better fighter on the battlefield. His comrades both loved and respected him." Akeisha explained.

"But we don't risk our own people's lives in battle. Everyone of our people is a precious gem that must be cultivated and protected. So I can't exactly send him on missions where his life would be endangered." Ayesha retorted.

"On the contrary, my lady, Captain Rogers is not in actual fact a Sovereign Citizen, and he is not a member of our race. So technically, you wouldn't be breaking any laws or principles by sending him out on missions." Akeisha countered, Ayesha's eyes widening in surprise as realisation dawned on her.

"A loop hole? Yes...yes you're right. There is nothing stopping me from sending Captain Rogers on a mission or two every once in a while. In fact, I believe I have just the perfect mission for him. Hmm...those arrogant, self righteous Kree won't know what hit them." Ayesha said diabolically.

"What's on your mind my lady?" Akeisha asked curiously.

"Tell him to see me at my quarters at the conclusion of this training session. Tell him that I have good news for him, and make sure he cleans up nicely, we'll be having a celebratory dinner." Ayesha ordered authoratively.

"A celebratory dinner? For just the two of you?"

"Mind your own business, assistant...!" Ayesha said with a menacing undertone.

"O-Of course, my lady! F-forgive me." Akeisha stammered fearfully.

 **8 Hours Later:**

"You look...amazing...Priestess...!" Captain Steve Rogers stammered incoherently, unable to believe how beautiful and sexually attractive the Golden Priestess looked.

Of course, he already knew that she was the most beautiful and majestic being he had ever seen in his entire life, but that's also why it was so shocking how beautiful she looked right now, as her regular appearance paled in comparison to how she looked at the moment.

As usual, she was wearing a gold sleeveless dress, but this one was different as it was much shorter and much tighter, going down not lower than the middle of her thighs and closely and perfectly hugging her hour glass figure. She was also wearing gold coloured heals and was not wearing her customary armor and head gear, allowing her long, silky, and wavy gold hair to fall down all the way to her shoulders. In short, she looked like a real life godess.

"Why thank you, Captain Rogers. You don't look too bad yourself. We had your suit custom tailored to fit what terrans of elite status wear in this day and age for special occassions. I have to say I had my doubts, but it looks much more pleasing to the eye now that you're wearing it." Ayesha said with an invisible blush on each of her cheeks, her face warming up all of a sudden for some reason that she couldn't quite explain.

"You give me too much praise, Priestess, but thank you nonetheless." Steve bowed respectfully.

"Don't mention it. In any case, I have prepared for us as earth-like a cousine as is possible. I hope you'll enjoy it..."

"I always enjoy your food." Steve blurted out suddenly, his eyes widening slightly when he realised what he had just said before quickly attempting to recompose himself.

"What I mean to say is..."

"I know what you meant." Ayesha said with a smile that almost literally melted Steve at the knees, his heart fluttering in a way he hadn't felt since the first time Peggy agreed to go on a date with him.

"..."

"Anyway, shall we?" Ayesha asked when she saw that Steve was frozen in place for some reason she couldn't quite understand.

"Yes, of course my lady." Steve stammered as he quickly ran behind Ayesha so that he could pull out her chair for her.

"What on Sovereign are you doing? I can pull my own chair!" Ayesha chasticed indignantly.

"Oh...! Sorry, it's an earth custom you see. Men open the doors of building structures and vehicles and pull out chairs for women when they go on dinner dates. It's not meant to insult the woman but to give her respect and dignity, and to show her how much she is valued." Steve explained.

"How does that show that a woman is respected and valued?" Ayesha asked curiously.

"Well, Kings and Queens do not open their own doors or pull out their own chairs. They also do not drive their own cars. Someone does that for them. So in essence, by doing all of this for a woman that you're having dinner with, you are treating her in exactly the same manner as you would treat a person of royalty. You are in essence declaring her to be your Queen or your Priestess." Steve explained as thoroughly as he could.

"But I am your Priestess." Ayesha deadpanned.

"Ummm...well...eh...!" Steve stammered incoherently, Ayesha releasing an angelic giggle at Steve's expense.

"You're so easy to tease, Captain Rogers. But I think I like that about you." Ayesha replied as she got closer to Steve, so much so that her cleavage became unavoidable for Steve, his eyes ignoring all of the instruction from his brain to look away, Steve releasing an audible gulp as his nerves rose high and above the normal limit again, the speed of his heartbeat increasing even further when their lips eventually touched, his mind completely shutting down as he couldn't believe that the Great Golden Priestess herself was kissing him of all people.

Steve was in such shock, awe, and disbelief that he completely failed to reciprocate Ayesha's actions, although that didn't really seem to matter to her as he gave her full reign over his lips and his tongue, giving Ayesha a chance to fully explore the inside of his mouth and the feelings and sensations that came with the experience of her first kiss. Eventually, Steve was able to break out of his mind numbness and began reciprocating, sparking a glorious and amazing tongue duel with Ayesha as he put his hands around her waist area, and then finally, after what felt like an infinite bliss, both needing to breathe again, their tongue duel eventually came to an end, a string of saliva keeping their lips connected as they broke their lip lock, although still not letting go of each other as Ayesha had her arms still around Steve's neck as he also still had his own around figure.

"My lady, that was..."

"Amazing. I...I had no idea. Steve, I want to...I want you to..." Ayesha trailed off, breathing heavily, partly because she was a little out of breathe, but mostly because she just couldn't contain her lust and desire anymore, and she couldn't deny how much she wanted to become intimate with Steve Rogers. No man had ever made her feel this way before, and she just couldn't deny herself anymore either.

"Me too. I...I want to make love to you, and, well, I still owe you that history lesson about your ancestors' arcaic ways of reproduction." Steve said with a playful smile, Ayesha releasing such a cute and angelic giggle that Steve's heart began to flutter uncontrollably, unable to believe how Ayesha could look so sexy and innocent at the same time.

"Steve...I think we should skip dinner entirely and retreat to my sleeping quarters. W-would...would that be alright with you?" Ayesha said shyly.

"You do me great honor, Priestess. I would love to accompany you." Steve said with a kind and loving smile.

"Okay, let's go..." Ayesha said, pulling Steve by the hand as she lead him to her sleeping quarters.

 **Following Morning: 08:00am.**

"You're running a little late. In all my time here, you have always been punctual about fullfilling your responsibilities. I'd hate to think that I wore you out last night, or that I'm having a negative influence on you." Steve said as he waited for Ayesha to get ready to go to 'work'.

"Actually, Steve, you are my first order of business this morning." Ayesha said as she turned away from the mirror to face Steve, who was seated on the edge of her bed, content to simply admire the 'view' as he waited for her to get ready.

"Me? You mean, you still want us to..."

"No...! I mean yes! But that is not what I meant. Get your head out of the gutter...!" A flustered Ayesha said with embarassment.

"Uhh...yeah okay, sorry." Steve said with his hands held in the air in surrender.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have chosen my words more carefully." Ayesha said with a heavy sigh.

"Apology accepted." Steve replied simply.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you might not forgive me that easily when you find out the truth." Ayesha said with a sad tone.

"The truth? What truth?" Steve asked curiously.

"My intentions were less than pure. You see, I'm going to send you away today on a long term mission. It's a mission that could take months to complete, or it could take years. Basically, you're going to be going away for quite a long time. The mission is an extremely difficult one too, in fact, there's a chance you might not come back at all. Steve, you could die..." Ayesha trailed off with a pained expression, taking a deep breathe as she quickly recomposed herself and powered on with her explanation.

"That's why...that's why last night, I...I was selfish. I didn't want you to leave without me...without us...I'm sorry." Ayesha said sorrowfully, Steve seeing a side of her that he didn't even know existed, never having seen her looking and sounding so vulnerable before. She always looked so strong, so certain of herself, not doubting or questioning any decision she made whatsoever, so to see her like this made Steve to become very concerned, about her, about the mission, and about this whole situation between the two of them.

"Ayesha..." Steve trailed off with an unreadable tone.

"Y-yes?" Ayesha stammered, internally cursing Steve for making her feel so many emotions that she was unaccustomed to all at once.

"What are the mission specifics?" Steve asked with an all business tone and facial expression, seemingly way better at controlling his emotions than Ayesha was, although that seemed to have a negative impact on the Golden Priestess.

Ayesha didn't think it was possible, but Steve's lack of emotion hurt her more than any reprimand, insult, or emotional outburst that Steve could have directed her. The fact that he reacted like that, as if her actions were of no consequence to him, as if she was of no consequence to him, was surprisingly, but honestly the most painful experience she had ever had in all the centuries of her existence. Any other response would have been bettter than this nothingness that Steve had given unto her.

"W-well, umm...let's see..." Ayesha stuttered, taking a deep breathe as she tried and successfuly regained control of her emotions, as expected of course of someone of her esteemed position, carrying on with her explanation when she was sure she had her emotions totally under her control.

"Kassuis is one of the sons of the Great General of the Kree Army and Emperor of the Kree Empire. He owns a massive battleship that has been orbiting the milky way for a number of decades now. In that time he and his men went to war against an inhuman settlement that lived in a city located in the moon. The name of the city is Attilan, or rather was Attilan. He defeated the inhumans by destroying their protective shields, forcing them to surrender to him or die from lack of oxygen." Ayesha explained, pausing momentarily before carrying on from where she left of.

"The inhumans and humans who lived in Attilan have become slaves for Kassius. He is trying to create an army of inhumans, for what purposes we are currently uncertain. He has also sold some of them into slavery, after all, currency is still the most valubale commodity. Kassius's intentions and methods are appauling. You may technically be my prisoner but you have lived a relatively free and luxurious life, and no one has tormented or tortured you. Things are different in Kassius's warship. Humans and inhumans are treated worse than animals. Their lives have no meaning to him." Ayesha said with an audibly agitated tone.

"The mission is for you to infiltrate the warship under the guise of a human slave, gather as much information as you can, and do whatever it takes to liberate the inhuman and human species in the warship and return them to their home planet of Earth. If you can bring him in alive, then arrest Kassius and his men and bring them to the Sovereign for judgement. If not then eliminate all of them. We have also designed a special terraforming machine. You will use this machine to create a large island in a suitable location on Earth, and this island will become New Attilan, a state for the inhumans to live a free and peaceful life. They left Earth for fear of what humans would do to them if they ever found out about inhumans, but this way, even if humans do find out, as long as they have their own land, their own state, ther own laws, their own defense systems, and their own army, they should be able to protect themselves. This will also give the earth inhumans a place to go where they can be with their own kind and feel safe and protected."

"I'm assuming you have a plan in place to get me into the warship?" Steve asked with an all business and professional tone.

"That goes without saying. We will teleport you into the warship, into the top floor. There are no inhabitants in that floor, at least, none that are human, inhuman, or kree for that matter." Ayesha said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked confusedly.

"Vrellnexians, a bread of space bugs, commonly referred to as roaches. The Kree use them to terrorise the human and inhuman population in the war ship, to create fear and induce submission...to deter any thoughts of revolution and weed out insubordination." Ayesha explained with a grave undertone.

"Soooooo...how exactly does feeding me to these creatures help?"

"I'm not...! Vrellnexians are the least of your concerns. You can handle them easily. They're nothing compared to you. The real issue is Sinara."

"Sinara? Who's that?" Steve asked with intrigue.

"She's Kassius's General, his trump card. She is one of the best warriors the Kree have ever produced, a very dangerous woman. Most likely you will have to take her down, but before that you might have to get close to her in order to gain access to classified inside information."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Steve asked with a horrified facial expression.

"What? You proved yourself more than adequate in last night. I can testify to that. However, it is important for you to remember who it is that you belong to. You belong to me, Steve Rogers, if you love anyone else then you will know what it is to have the full wrath of the Sovereign descend upon you. A slight on the Golden Priestess is a slight on the Sovereign itself." Ayesha warned with a grave undertone, Steve unable to believe what the hell it was that he was hearing with his own ears.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that...I can sleep with other people, as long as I don't fall in love with them?" Steve asked for clarity.

"W-what? Of course not! This is mission Steve, a mission! If you need to have sexual relations to get information, then you do it...for the sake of the mission. That's different from just...whoring yourself around with some random women!" Ayesha chasticed Steve as if she was the parent and he was the child.

"Ooo...kaaaay..." Steve trailed off, wondering deep down if that meant that she would also sleep with other people during missions, something that really did not sit well with him at all.

 _'But then again, she is the Priestess, so she won't be going on any missions herself. She won't even send other Sovereign citizens on missions because she doesn't risk the lives of her own. Also, a seduction attempt is unlikely to work on a Kree woman, I mean, do Kree even find humans attractive at all?'_ Steve wondered.

 _'No, I'm being naïve. Ayesha is Sovereign and yet she was attracted to me. So who is to say a Kree wouldn't be attracted to a human? Sure, humans are treated as inferior and only worthy of slavery, but this has happened on earth too. Caucasians treated Africans the same way the Kree treat humans and inhumans, and yet many of the caucasians slept with their slaves. So then...part of my mission is to become a sex slave? Well, no not really, that's only if it is neccessary. I can get information from the other slaves I'm sure, hopefully that will be enough to complete the mission, because I'm not optimistic about my chances of seducing this Sinara person.'_ Steve thought analytically.

"That sounds very non-commital. I would of thought that you'd be much happier about finally getting a chance to leave the Sovereign." Ayesha said with an inquiring tone.

"Why would I be happy about leaving you for months, possibly years, when we just took our relationship to the next level?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Relationship? Next level? Steve, what exactly do you think is going on here? You and I are not in a relationship, that would imply that we are two equal beings that have decided to build a life together. It would infer upon you equal status to me. Steve, you and I are not equals. We don't belong to each other, but rather, you belong to me."

"You mean, like a possession? Like...a slave?" Steve asked with a hurt tone of voice and facial expression, internally cursing himself for failing to keep his mask intact this time.

"The word 'slave' is such a strong term, but essentially, yes, exactly like a slave." Ayesha deadpanned.

"Okay...so, you're sending me on a mission to liberate slaves from the Kree and yet you yourself are keeping me as a slave? Isn't there a double standard there?" Steve asked with a confused frown.

"Not at all. The Inhumans will be indebted to us and will be obligated to fight for us whenever we need them. The freedom they will have on earth will be real while simultaneous being an illusion. Inhuman kind will be eternally indebted to us, and the prosperity they enjoy on earth will only make them better able to aid us when we come calling. Of course, I will pay New Attilan a visit once every year, as a reminder of their eternal debt, to make sure that they never forget to whom it is that they owe their allegiance." Ayesha said coldly.

 _'Damn, she has a heart made of stone, yet...why do I love and admire her still? Maybe...maybe it is because of her dedication and focus. She never loses track of her prioreties, and she is obsessively dedicated to her people. Those are good character traits for a leader. I shouldn't judge her, everything she does if for her people. It is selfish of me to want her all to myself.'_ Steve thought with a heavy heart, but also with great resolve as he too decided to keep his eyes on the ball, for his own sake, for the sake of the human and inhuman slaves, and for Ayesha's sake.

"Fair enough. So tell me, when do I leave?"

"You leave immediately. Akeisha is waiting in the war council room to give you a more thorough mission debrief. From there you will be teleported into the the Kree Warship as I told you earlier, and the rest will be up to you." Ayesha replied neutrally.

"Okay, I'll be on my way then." Steve said as he got up and headed straight for the door.

 _'Ayesha, I know what I felt last night was real, and I know that you felt it too, I know that you love me. However, if this is how you have decided that things need to be, then I will respect your wishes.'_ Steve said as he left the room, although, had he turned his head, or went back into the room for some reason, he probably would have lost his resolve to leave as he would have seen Ayesha breaking down and crying.

 **3 Hours Later: Kree Warship**

It got real pretty fast when Steve was teleported into the warship as he was immediately attacked by one of the roaches that he had been debriefed about, having been teleported right in front of it. However, Steve was very quick to dispose of it, smashing it so hard with his shield that it completely shattered the poor thing's skull, the creature dying almost instantly.

From then on, Steve had stealthily manuevred his way around the floor looking for a safe place to hide his costume, shield, and various other equipment, changing into normal clothes so that he could blend in with the inhuman community. He'd also had to inject himself with a custom made metric as he had been told that his mission wouldn't get very far without one. The good thing was that his metric had more than enough credit for him to survive for years in the warship, therefore he wouldn't really have to work for a living like the other people here, giving to him the advantage of choosing jobs based on their likelyhood to move him closer to where he needs to be at various stages of his mission.

In any case, he had made his way to the inhuman population in the highest floor before he saw something that would change the trajectory of his mission exponentially, a Kree soldier pulling a human looking woman by the hair and into what appeared to be a storage room, the woman crying and begging him for mercy, pleading for someone to help her, but her cries falling on deaf ears as there was no one around to hear her. Steve of course, ever the good samaritan, was unable to look away and not do anything about it, no matter how much said action might jeapardise his mission.

 _'This will probably do more harm than good in the long run, but this can't be helped. I can't compromise when it comes to my intergrity as a man of justice.'_ Steve thought as he dropped his bag on the floor, walking rapidly at first before breaking into a run as he heard gurgling sounds from behind the door, kicking the door open without hesitation when he reached it, although he did control his strength so as not to break it off of its hinges and send it flying.

What Steve saw when he peered his eyes into the room infuriated him to the core. The Kree soldier, a very tall and muscular man, had his pants down and seemed to have forcefully penetrated the woman's mouth, all the way down to her throat. The sight was sickening, as he could see the bulge of the man's gigantic penis on her throat as the poor woman struggled to breathe. It looked like she was still crying for help, but of course only the sounds of her painful gurgles could be heard. Her eyes were blood red, and a river of tears was free falling down her otherwise tender and beautiful facial features as the man pulled hard on her hair. It was a sight straight out of hell, one that filled Steve's heart with righteous fury.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at, you filthy human? You want some of this huh? I'm not really all that into men, but I could make an exception for a pretty boy like y..gwaaah!" The Kree warrior cried as Steve, in the blink of an eye, flew into the air, spun in mid-air, and put shin to face as he kicked the Kree warrior right between his eyes, so hard that the gigantic man was sent flying into the wall on the left side of the room, hitting the wall head first, which caused his skull to shatter upon impact, his brain bleeding from the inside as he died in just a few seconds from that kick alone.

Steve immediately went after him to check if he was still alive, with every intention to finish him off if he still was. Thankfully, the man was dead, which gave Steve a bit of relief as he wasn't sure how much strength would be needed to kill a Kree warrior. He knew from his research that they were much stronger than humans, with greater durability and healing ability. They were also allegedly smarter too, although Steve wasn't quite convinced about that as, while he would freely admit that they were more technologically advanced than humans, he didn't believe that that alone was the proper way to measure IQ.

 _'Why am I even thinking about that! More importantly...!'_ Steve trailed off as he quickly turned his attentions to the girl who just recently had an eleven inch penis forcefully dislodged from her throat.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't think before I acted! I was just so angry I just instinctively reacted!" Steve apologised frantically.

"It's...o-okay. Y-you saved m-my life." The woman managed to say during a painful coughing fit.

"My name is Steve, what's yours?" Steve introduced himself.

"I'm...Tess, p-pleased to m...mmm...meet you." The woman, now identified as Tess, replied, still feeling the effects of having a 10 inch appendage forcefully shoved and then forcefully dislodged from her throat.

It didn't take long for Steve to realise why the Kree warrior was so attracted to her, because she was very beautiful, spotting long, curly dark hair and exotic, dark brown eyes. She also had nicely tanned skin, which was quite confusing to Steve given that she must have spent most of her life in the warship, but then again it could have been that it was just her natural skin colour. She seemed to have a bit of hispanic in both her appearance and accent, probably a mexican or a spanish woman Steve thought, or maybe Puerta Rican. She was wearing slightly baggy clothes, but despite that it was clear that she had a great, womanly but athletic physique.

"So, you just gonna stare at me, or should I be worried about you too?" Tess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean...no, I would never!" Steve exclaimed defensively.

"Hn, well I guess if you killed a Kree for me you gotta be a genuinely good guy. There's no way you'd have killed him just to score me for yourself, no one is that crazy, no matter how much lust they have." Tess said, Steve quickly helping her to her feet when he saw how much her legs were shaking as she tried to get up.

"Not just a good guy but a gentleman too I see." Tess said, slightly dissapointed when she got no reaction from the blonde haired giant greek god look-alike, her savior's eyes darting all around the room with a focused look in his eyes.

"This place..."

"Is a morgue, and a crematorium. This is where Rundu typically rapes his victims, before killing and cremating them to get rid of the evidence." Tess explained, Steve looking at her with a horrified facial expression, unable to believe that she was speaking about this as if it was some sort of normal daily routine.

"You've been living here all your life and yet you didn't know this? I mean, sure there are some who are ignorant about it, but most people know that this kind of stuff happens." Tess explained, looking at Steve with a look as if she was trying to solve some complicated puzzle.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm going to end all of it. It might take some time, but I promise, I'll liberate you, and everyone else on this warship. In the meantime, you clean up all traces of your dna, we don't want anyone to know that you were here. I'll cremate the Kree soldier and then we'll get the hell out of here." Steve said with so much strength and authority that Tess felt compelled to follow his instructions, like it was something natural, like it was meant to be that way, which said a lot about Steve's charisma considering the fact that Tess wasn't particularly good at letting other people tell her what to do.

"Okay! But I have a lot of questions for you once we get out of here." Tess said with a tone that made it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"That's fine. I have a lot more questions for you too." Steve replied as he got to work on getting rid of Rundu's body.

 **1h30min Later: Warship Corridors**

"So let me get this straight, you're a Sovereign sex slave who was teleported into Kassius's warship so that you can liberate inhuman and human slaves, by order of Priestess Ayesha herself?"

"What? No! I'm not a sex slave, I'm an honorary citizen of the Sovereign, and yes, I was teleported here to rescue you. So you should treat me a little better than you have thus far." Steve said, inducing an unlady like snort from Tess at the absurdity of Steve's story.

"Okay, hold on. Are you or are you not fucking the Priestess?" Tess asked bluntly.

"I...what does that have to do with anything? What makes you even think..."

"Oh please! It's written all over your face, and the way you speak about the Priestess, it's obvious that you have a thing for her. Actually, it's obvious that she must have given you some of that pie for you to be that pussy whipped. There's also the fact that the Sovereign are renowned for their policy of never risking the lives of their own in peace keeping or war efforts, but since you're here risking your life away, by the orders of the Golden Priestess herself, then it is clear that you are not really a Sovereign citizen. You're a slave that has to do what his mistress tells him to do, whether that be to lay that pipe on her or to go and die for her in some nasty Kree hellzone." Tess said matter of factly.

"..."

"So...I'm a sex slave?"

"Pssh! Just forget about it. The best thing you can do right now is to focus on survival, and completing your mission if possible. Oh and by the way, what alien species are you?" Tess asked curiously.

"Alien? I'm not an alien, I'm a human." Steve replied.

"Aaah so you're an inhuman. You'll fit right in then."

"I'm not inhuman, I'm a normal human." Steve replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're not." Tess said defiantly.

"Okay, what do you see that makes you think I'm not human?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, Tess taking a good, long look at Steve, from top to bottom, starting with his short blonde hair, and then his deep, ocean blue eyes, followed by his perfectly proportionate and handsome facial features, and then his god-like upper body physique, clothed only by a green, soldier style tank top, and then his camaflouge pants and black soldier style combat boots, smirking to herself at the fact that Steve had given her a very good excuse to fully and properly check him out.

"Well, besides the fact that you look like a greek sex god, I'd say it's the fact that you killed one of the strongest Kree in this warship with just one kick to the head. You not only sent him flying like a torpedo, but you literally killed a damn Kree with one kick. You know how hard it is to kill one of those pricks without some kind of powerful weapon?" Tess asked incredulously.

"Yeah, exactly. There's is no way in hell you're a human, and the fact that you're lying about it makes me trust you even less."

"Even less?" Steve asked with a small frown.

"What? You thought I would fall head over hills in love with you just because you saved my life?"

"Well no, but I thought I at least earned a decent amount of trust points." Steve retorted.

"Tell me the truth, and maybe I'll trust you just a little bit. What exactly are you?" Tess asked suspiciously.

"I'm a human, but not a regular one."

"So you are an inhuman?"

"No I'm not. I'm a super soldier." Steve deadpanned, Tess's eyes widening as realisation suddenly dawned on her.

"You mean like Captain America?" Tess asked with wide eyes.

"I mean exactly like Captain America." Steve said with a serious tone and facial expression, his laid back and carefree demeanor vanishing completely as the soldier in him quickly took over, Tess's eyes widening even further than they were already, if that was even possible.

"N-No w-way! Even from up here everyone knows that Captain America died in the second world war. There's no way you're him!" Tess whispered harshly, not wanting to raise her voice as she didn't want anyone overhearing their conversation.

"They never did find my corpse though did they?" Steve asked rhetorically, again, Tess's eyes widening involuntarily at yet another discovery she had made about Steve.

"H-how did you end up in the Sovereign then? You telling me the great Captain America was abducted by aliens?" Tess asked curiously.

"Well, sort of. When I crashed, I was put in a state of suspended animation, basically meaning that I was frozen in an ice berg and I got lost in the icy waters. Around fifty years later I was found by a Sovereign scouting ship, well, actually, it wasn't a regular scouting ship." Steve said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Priestess Ayesha won't outright say it, but when I read between the lines, it seems like that ship was sent out there specifically to look for me." Steve explained.

"Why would the Sovereign be specifically looking for you, fifty years after you disappeared?" Tess asked with a confused frown.

"The Sovereign, like the Kree, take pride in their biogenetic engineering technology. To find out that a primitive life form like the human species of earth had created a marvel like Captain America was something that intrigued them, enough that they wanted to find and study my corpse." Steve explained his reasoning.

"Except they didn't find a corpse but a living person with the body of a greek god. So they did the only logical thing they could do." Tess said with a look of realisation.

"What's that?" Steve asked curiously.

"Turn you into a sex slave of course." Tess said, bursting into laughter when she saw the stupified look on Steve's facial features.

"Oh relax Captain, I'm joking...sort of." Tess giggled, Steve shaking his head in dismay at Tess's antics.

 _'At least she seems to have gotten over the whole rape ordeal. I'm glad she's doing okay.'_ Steve thought, although, on the flip side, it did concern him that things were bad enough in this warship that a woman didn't feel like being raped was something that was out of the ordinary, even when it happened to her.

"So, anyway, now that you've had your laughs, why don't you tell me where I can find Blackbolt, better yet, why don't you take me to him.". Steve said with a all business tone and demeanor.

"Wait! There's something you need to know. Things aren't that simple anymore." Tess said hastily.

"How do you mean?" Steve asked curiously.

"Blackbolt isn't exactly King anymore. Maximus started a coup some time soon after the inhumans joined us in the warship." Tess replied.

"Who is this Maximus?" Steve inquired.

"He is a member of the royal family, Blackbolt's younger brother. He doesn't have any powers, Terrigenesis didn't work on him, which is assumed to mean that he didn't inherit the inhuman gene."

"If he didn't inherit the inhuman gene then how did he take over? Why would the inhumans follow someone who isn't an inhuman when they already have an inhuman leader?" Steve asked, perplexed by the intel that he was receiving.

"Maximus can be...persuasive. You see, the truth is, even though Blackbolt was a noble, strong, and benovelent leader, the people were not very happy with him. Humans were treated basically as outcasts in society, as if they were lesser beings, forced to do the grunt work and destined to be on the lower scale of society from the day they were born until the day that they die. So it was easy enough to get the human faction on his side. As for the inhumans, they too were not happy with Blackbolt and the Royal Family, not all of them, but enough of them for Maximus to convince them to join his cause. Some were just power hungry and wanted to get a shot at a second terrigenesis, some were just plain jealous of the royal family, and others, surprisingly, genuinely believe in Maximus as a leader." Tess continued to explain the situation.

"What did you mean by 'second terrigenesis'? Is there actually such a thing?" Steve asked with intrigue.

"Apparently there is, but it was banned by the genetic council. According to them, a second terrigenesis causes madness and any potential powers gained from it are unstable and self destructive. However, Maximus, for obvious reasons, refuses to believe it and wants a second terrigenesis for himself." Tess replied.

"I see. So basically, Maximus is manipulating Blackbolt's people for his own gain?" Steve guessed accurately.

"Basically, that's what I think at least. I actually met Blackbolt once, and his wife Medusa. They are so kind and caring, so humble. There's no way they are as evil as Maximus makes them out to be. I mean I don't know them that well and for all I know they could be super good actors, but I just...my gut feeling tells me otherwise. I felt good and safe around them, and I just get the chills whenever Maximus shows his face, especially when he starts talking." Tess shuddered at the mere thought of the new King.

"Okay, what else can you tell me about Maximus? What's his relationship like with the Kree?"

"Kassius and Maximus get along well. Kassius is in fact researching the possibility of a second terrigenesis, an idea he got from Maximus naturally. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement. Maximus gets to undergo a second terrigenesis and gain inhuman powers, and Kassius gains the ability to make more inhumans to sell into the slave trade and gain wealth."

"I see...and what of Blackbolt? What's his situation?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, if it were up to Maximus then Blackbolt and the rest of the Royal Family would already be dead, especially since you know every inhuman has inhuman power suppresses inserted into them, which means that no inhuman can use their powers unless Kassius allows it. However, Kassius is not a total idiot. He understands that even if only a few, there are some people who are still loyal to Blackbolt, and then there are those who are with Maximus but that doesn't mean they want the Royal Family killed off. If the royal family were to be killed, Kassius would lose control of the inhuman community. There would be a rebellion. My guess is that he will sell the royal family last, when he has completed whatever his goal is, and he will undoubtedly make the most money out of them." Tess explained thoroughly.

"I see. You know, for someone who isn't originally from Artillan, and isn't an inhuman, you sure know a lot of sensitive information." Steve said with a suspicious tone.

"Information is my trade. That's how I make a living around here. I make it a point to know anything and everything about everyone, and I trade that information for a living. I don't know if you believe in fate or not Captain Rogers, but to me, there is no doubt about it. Our meeting was fated to happen. It can't be a coincidence that the first person you met was me." Tess said confidently.

"I don't think it was a coincidence either. In general I am of the belief that we decide our own fate, however, there are always exceptions to any rule, and this is no different." Steve replied.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Make sure my name comes up when they tell tales about how you saved the inhumans from the Kree. I don't want to be left out. Sure, you'll get most of the glory, and deservedly so, but I want some of that shine, okay?" Tess said excitedly.

"Of course. I'll make sure you have your own book about your adventures in the Kree warship." Steve said with a compassionate and sincere smile, Tess unable to help but to feel like she had just been enveloped by a warm and cosy blanket, feeling safe and secure in the presence of this great man, something she hadn't felt since...ever, making her even more determined to help Captain Rogers in any way that she could.

"Okay, well umm...now that we got that out of the way, how about I take you to the true King, okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

 **20 Minutes Later**

"This not good, not good at all." Tess said frantically.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked curiously.

"You see that woman, guarding the circle of tranquility?"

"The circle of what?" Steve asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The circle of tranquility is that circular domain behind that doorway. You see, on the left side of the circle is a door leading to the fallen king, Blackbolt's headquarters. He lives there with the Royal Family, consisting of his wife, Medusa, and Crystal, who is Medusa's sister. Their cousins also live there, namely, Gorgon, Karnak, and Triton."

"I know all about the Royal Family, more importantly, tell me what significance this circle of tranquility is supposed to have?" Steve asked curiously.

"I was getting to that, just let me explain everything okay. Information has to be distributed in its entirety in order to maximise effect. Trust me on this one, I'm an expert in this field." Tess insisted.

"Okay, continue then." Steve said, forcing himself to calm down, realising that he was being a bit to impatient and hasty in his approach, probably because he was a little rusty from not having gone on a mission for quite a while now.

"On the left side of the the circle is another door, which leads to the usurper's headquarters, Maximus. Living with him are his Royal Guard, consisting of Pulsus, Flora, Locus, Modus, Sakas, and last but not least, that evil she-bitch over there, Auran." Tess explained, anger and hatred slipping into her tone at the mention of that name.

"Okay, so I'm guessing the circle itself is some kind of neutral zone?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Exactly. No violence and no conflict is allowed inside the circle. Maximus and Blackbolt may not even tough each other inside the circle, nor can Royal Guard and the Royal Family engage each other. You're probably thinking why they've been put in the same place from in the first place right? Well, who knows? For Kassius's amusement perhaps?" Tess said with shrug of the shoulders.

"No I think there's more to it than that. This setup enables them to spy on each other and to see each other's movements at all times. This makes it difficult for either side to catch the other off guard, the result being an indefinite stalemate." Steve explained.

"..."

"What?" Steve asked when he realised that Tess not only hadn't said a word in response but was staring at him as if she had just seen him for the first time.

"N-nothing, it's just, that...that was a brilliant analysis. I could totally see Kassius doing something like that, and the way you quickly came to that conclusion, as if you yourself planned the whole thing. That's just...amazing, you truly live up to your reputation...s-sir." Tess said in awe.

"Sir?" Steve asked with an amused smile.

"S-shut up! T-that just...it jus slipped out." Tess mumbled, unable to maintain eye contact anymore as she tried to look anywhere else but at those beautiful, ocean blue orbs.

"Hmmm...okay, well, anyway, tell me about their powers. Start with Maximus and the Royal Guard." Steve demanded.

"Maximus has no powers of course, his terragenesis was a failure, turned him into a human. They say terragenesis reveals the true form of an inhuman, and if that is the case, then his true form is human. Sakas spits acid out of his mouth, Flora controls and creates trees and plants, Locus makes a funny sound that somehow enables her to sense and track down people from ridiculous distances. Pulsus has the ability to release some kind of electro magnetic pulse from his hands, and that bitch Auran is basically immortal. She regenerates even damage to the heart and no matter what extent of damage she receives. I think the only way to kill her is to completely vaporize her brain or something, although even then I'm not really sure if she would die. She's also quite ridiculously strong and fast, but I think that's more a side effect of her powers rather than it being her special power, I think she utilised her ridiculously quick recovery and healing to take her training to a level far beyond human capabilities." Tess explained in detail.

"Do you think she's a strong as me?" Steve asked warily.

"No, no way. You obliterated a Kree soldier with one kick. Auran is strong but not that strong. I'd say she has strength on par with the standard Kree soldier, or maybe just a little above." Tess replied.

"Okay, but earlier you said that all the inhumans had inhuman power suppressers right?"

"Well, most of them. Auran is an exception to that rule. Her powers are deemed not dangerous in the sense that she can still be contained and subdued with relative ease by the soldiers and they can't be used to potentially cause critical damage to the ship or to spy on the Kree. So, she has her powers intact. She's always at full strength." Tess explained.

"Okay, now tell me the powers of the Royal Guard. I already know about Medusa and Blackbolt's powers, the Sovereign had detailed files about those two, but I know nothing about the others."

"Okay, well Crystal has the ability to create and control the elements. Wind, fire, water, lightning, and who knows, maybe even earth. She's super talented. Gorgon is basically a goatman, he has hooves for feet and when he stomps on the ground, well, he can basically re-shape the landscape. I'm guessing he kicks pretty hard too. He also has an insane amount of physical strength and durability. Triton is a water based inhuman, his skin colour is green, and he has a fin on his head and his back. He's also super strong and super fast, a very skilled and slippery warrior. He likes to use swords too in battle and, in the water, well, just don't fight him in the water."

"Okay, noted, but what about this Karnak guy?" Steve asked curiously, wondering why Tess had left him out of her intel distribution.

"That guy...he just...he gives me the creeps." Tess said with trepidition.

"What? Is he some kind of monster?" Steve asked warily.

"No, well, not in the way that you think. He looks like any other human being, except, well, I'm sure you'll understand if you have just one conversation with him." Tess said with a far off look, as if she was trapped in a horrible nightmare or something.

"Okay, so what's his power?" Steve demanded impatiently.

"I'm not sure. At first I thought he could see the future but that's impossible. If he could see the future then he would have foreseen Maximus's coup and stopped it before it happened. He also would have seen the Kree invasion coming. The fact that he was unable to predict any of that proves that he can't exactly see the future. So, my guess is that his power is the ability to see the stress points, fracture planes, and weaknesses in all persons and objects around him. He also has the ability to instantaneously calculate possibility and probability. These abilities, they make him a very formidable foe, even for someone several times as strong as he is. He can find the weaknesses in his opponents and exploit them with devastating precision. Unfortunately, they also make him a complete jerk." Tess said spitefully.

"I'm guessing you two have a history."

"What! No! O-of course n-not!" Tess stuttered unconvincingly.

"Yeah...sure, okay. Anyway, are there any laws prohibiting us for visiting the fallen King?" Steve inquired.

"Officially no, however, with Auran watching the doorway into the circle of tranquility, it's going to be difficult to get in. Also, even if we were to get in, Auran, and by extention, Maximus, will make sure that our lives are as miserable as possible outside of the circle. It's the price we'll have to pay."

"I see, so that's how they deter people from supporting Blackbolt huh? Interesting." Steve thought contemplatively.

"What are you thinking?" Tess asked.

"I'm thinking about having a word with Auran. You should probably wait here, or you can go. Don't worry, I'll find you when I need you."

"What? Hell no! I'm not letting you go there alone. And how the hell are you going to find me? You don't know where I sleep, and you don't know anyone here but me!" Tess said hysterically.

"All the more reason for you to leave. If I rely on you for everything, then I'll never get to know anyone else here, and you'll quickly become a target. It's important that nobody realise how important your role is in all of this. You have to understand, things will get a lot worse before they get better. That's how this works, trust me, I'm an expert in this field." Steve said the same words that Tess said to her earlier.

"O-okay but..."

"Here, take this bag with you. It has all of my stuff. Consider it as a symbol of my promise to find you again." Steve said as he handed the bag over to her, not giving Tess a chance to protest his decision as he prepared himself to make his move.

"Okay fine! Just...don't die, okay." Tess pleaded desperately, ironically looking more sad and vulnerable now than she did when she had almost been raped by Rundu.

"I promise I won't." Steve replied, smiling back at Tess with so much sincerity in his eyes that Tess couldn't help but to believe totally in his words, his smile having such a calming effect on her.

"Okay, see you later cap." Tess smiled back as she turned to leave, before stopping upruptly.

"Oh...almost forgot. I have some pictures of the Royal Family and the Royal Guard, and of course the false King too. You should probably take a look at them. It's going to be kind of weird if you don't know who most of them are, considering that everyone knows who they are." Tess said as she fiddled with her utility bag, frantically looking for her mini photo album.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Don't, for one second, think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a pretty boy." Auran said when she saw Steve aproaching.

 _'Damn, she's actually leading with that? Now I see where Tess was coming from.'_ Steve thought with a little bit of amusement.

"Auran, captain of the Royal Guard. I request passage. I have some urgent business with the Royal Family. It concerns the survival and future of the inhuman race." Steve deadpanned.

"Pshhht! The future of the inhuman race?" Auran snorted, clearly not buying any of that crazy talk this tall, blonde, blue eyed, handsome man was spewing.

 _'Those muscles, that face, he is quite a specimen. Too bad there's nothing between the ears.'_ Auran thought with a mental shake of the head.

"Here, take a look at th..." Steve trailed off as Auran quickly grabbed hold of his right arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Auran asked with a threatening undertone, her eyes however quickly widening in surprise when she realised that nothing was happening to the arm that was supposed to have been completely shattered under the strength of her superhuman grip.

"W-what are you?" Auran asked with a confused tone, quickly realising that this guy was not a normal human being like she initially thought, and yet...

"Why don't you have an inhuman power suppressor?" Auran inquired, eyes narrowed in suspicion at the blonde haired interloper.

"Because I'm not an inhuman, I'm a human, a super soldier to be more precise, you might have heard of me, on planet earth they called me Captain America." Steve dropped a bomb right then and there.

"N-no way...!"

"You know it's true. That grip you have on me is strong enough to crush the bones of a normal human being, even one as big as I am. If you've seen images or footage of me, then you recognise me as Captain America. Also, you know that I'm supposed to have died over sixty years ago, but you also know that my corpse was never found even after all those years of searching. I'm going to stop right there because we really don't have all the time in the world, you're an intelligent woman, Maximus wouldn't have chosen you as his right hand if you weren't. Make a decision now, cause a seen and ruin everything for all of inhumanity, or follow my lead and help me save the inhuman race." Steve said with an even tone, giving Auran a very big decision to make in the most ridiculously short of timeframes.

"Y-you can't be serious..."

"Kick me." Steve said out of the blue.

"What?"

"I'm going to touch your breasts and in retaliation, you'll kick me in the chest and send me flying. You'll then follow me, under the pretense that you'll be putting a beating on me, and that's when I'll slip something into your pocket."

"What! What will you slip in my pocket?" Auran whispered harshly.

"It's a digital notepad, very easy use. It contains a map of this entire ship, and also the location of each and every bomb that Kassius has placed in the warship."

"Bombs? What bombs!" Auran said frantically.

"Kassius's fail safe, in case the inhumans decide to revolt against his oppressive regime. His plan is to blow everyone up, but there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Auran asked fearfully, so scared that even the bear trap tight grip she had on Steve's arm loosened considerably.

"It's not just a fail safe, the bombs, it's more than that. He intends to blow everyone up when he's done selling inhumans for profit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maximus didn't tell you huh? The inhumans who master their powers are not being sent back to earth, they're being sold into slavery to other alien races. Kassius wants to buy back his way into his father's good graces, a rather poorly inspired villain story really. A smarter move would have been to use the inhumans for his own army instead of selling and then destroying them. But then I suppose..."

"Wait! Just...just shut up for a moment." Auran said, overwhelmed by the sudden overload of information.

"..."

"Are you not only saying that everything you just said is true, but also that Maximus is in on it? What the hell does he stand to gain from all of this?"

"Power. Maximus wants to become an inhuman. His terrigenesis turned him into a human, meaning that even a second terrigenesis, which is forbidden, wouldn't help his condition whatsoever. Now, inhumans are originally the result of Kree genetic enhancement experiments on the human race. Part of the experiment involved the Kree trying to fuse their dna into the human gen..."

"Get...to...the damn...point!" Auran ground out impatiently.

"Okay, think back to the past, Auran, and link it to the present. Attilan barriers, designed to withstand more than full strength blasts from the strongest weapon in Attilan, failed. Why? Because they were shot at by a mid level warship? Tell me, in your time here, have you seen or heard of a weapon stronger than Blackbolt?"

"Are you implying that the fall of the barriers was an inside job?" Auran asked incredulously.

"The shoe fits, Auran, you know this. I've scanned this entire warship, there is no weapon stronger than Blackbolts voice in this warship, there is nothing even approaching that level of power. Someone disabled the barrier, which means that someone sent the signal to this Kree warship in the first place, otherwise how did they find Attilan in the first place? Someone wanted the Kree in Attilan, or waned to be inside this warship. This person knew that the Kree had the technology and dna to turn him into an inhuman so that he can undergo terrigenesis again. This person, started a coup almost as soon as the inhumans inhabited the warship and earned Kassius's favor and friendship in the process. This person, Auran, is the man you so blindly follow." Steve explained in detail.

"N-no! It can't be!" Auran whispered, a combination of emotions appearing on her beautiful facial features, dispair, anger, hatred, self loathing, and embarassment being at the forefront of those emotions.

"There's no time for self pity, Auran, you have to get over your anger, your hatred, your doubts, and your self pity. There's too much work to do, and please, don't confront Maximus. I know people like him, no matter how much you think he cares about you, it's not enough to stop him from killing you if he thinks you'll turn against him. Remember, this is the person who conspired against his own brother and tried to kill his entire family, including said brother." Steve said matter of factly.

"Okay okay! I get it! I...I know you're definitely Captain America, the resemblance is too uncanny, and you clearly have superhuman durability and strength. Everything you've said makes perfect sense, but...why should I trust you? How do I know you're not just using the situation for your own gain, just like Maximus?"

"Because I was Captain America, you know what I stand for."

"Was...?" Auran asked suspiciously.

"I go by a different title now, I'm Captain Universe, protector of the Galaxy, protector of the Universe." Steve said, smirking with a little bit of arrogance when he saw the shocked look on Auran's face.

"You've had that look a lot in the brief period of time we've known each other, you should brace yourself Auran, there are many more surprises to come. You'll have to steel your resolve for what's to come. In my experience, things get far worse before they get better, but when they do get better, the feeling of victory, success, and liberation, it's indescribable." Steve said passionately.

"Okay, just one question. This thing that you're planning to hand to me, what's in it?"

"Like I said earlier, schematics of the entire warship, including the locations of..."

"The bombs! Yes I get that, but what else is in there?" Auran asked impatiently.

"Schematics of the bombs and detailed instructions for disabling them without alerting Kassius. There are also schematics for the inhuman power supressors and also detailed instructions for how to discretely disable them. Those however are secrets you'll have to keep to yourself for now. Just focus on disabling all of the bombs and be ready to disable the inhuman suppressors when the time comes to take down Maximus and Kassius." Steve said confidently.

"Take down Maximus?" Auran said hesitantly.

"Look, we've been talking for too long, Gorgon and Triton are watching, so are Flora and Locus."

"Don't worry about Flora and Locus, I can handle them. They...they trust me, and I trust them, we're...we're friends, and we made a promise to each other."Auran said nostalgically.

"I see. Well, anyway, you'll have more than enough time to decide whether you're on Maximus's side or not. Just remember, most of what you know about Blackbolt and the Royals is propaganda that Maximus preached to you to further his own agenda. They're not as bad as you think, and part of my mission is to convince them to be better, and of course, I'll vouch for you and your friends Locus and Flora to be given a second chance in New Attilan."

"New Attilan?"

"No more questions Auran!" Steve said as he wrapped his left hand around Auran and smacked her ass hard, digging his fingers deep into her soft and plump rear.

Auran was unable to help herself, completely shocked by Steve's sudden act of perversion as she reacted instinctively, pushing herself off of him before, in the blink of an eye, delivering the hardest spinning back kick she could master, directly into Steve's chest, which sent him flying away, just like he intended.

 _'Nice kick Auran, well played'_ Steve thought as he crash landed some distance deep into the passage, away from the prying eyes of the Royal Guard and the Royal Family.

When Steve got up, he expected that Auran and he would simulate a real fight that would end with him putting the notepad into her pocket and with him being sent flying into the circle of tranquility, where she would no longer be allowed to even touch him, much less hurt him. However, much to his surprise, she attacked him for real, with real intentions to hurt him, to hurt him badly.

 _'Maybe going for her butt cheeks was a little too much.'_ Steve thought as he deflected and evaded her attacks.

He couldn't help but to admit it, she was quite the fighter, skilled, strong, fast, agile, and intelligent. Even in her rage filled state her technique was flawless, absent of any blatant flaws or mistakes, however, she wasn't quite at his level, as proven when Steve was able to slip the information pad into her pocket and direct the fight to such an extent that his back was facing the doorway to the circle before he made a 'mistake', a 'mistake' which allowed Auran to kick him straight into the circle. Auran was supposed to stop her assualt at this point, not only because it was the plan that she and Steve had agreed on, but also because she was legally prohibited from committing acts of violence in this area, but she didn't stop, she couldn't, because all of restraint had gone flying out the window when Steve violated her, Auran grabbing and pulling him by the scruff of the neck as she prepared to pound him into submission.

"You'll pay for this you depraved son of a...!"

"Hey!" Auran heard a rough, musculine voice calling out to her, a voice she recognised all too well as the voice of her former captain, Gorgon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a neutral zone, you know that better than anyone!" Another voice called out, this one easily recognisable as Triton's voice. The voices were getting closer, and Auran, even through her rage filled haze was able to realise the gravity of the situation. She was at the risk of causing an incident, and it made it worse that there was aggression in their steps as Gorgon and Triton came running towards her, giving her the impression that they would attack first and ask questions later, which was ironic, considering the fact that they were the ones always preaching about this place being a neutral zone.

Nevertheless, that was enough for Auran to snap out of it, releasing her hold on Steve and putting her hands up in the air, a passive and non violent gesture that she hoped would dissuade Gorgon and Triton from attacking her, and it did, the duo calming down considerably as they arrived at the scene, but not completely.

"Just what the hell do you think...?"

"Don't play dumb Gorgon! I know you saw what he did to me!" Auran snapped, cutting Gorgon off before he could finish asking his question.

"That still doesn't give you the right to use force in the neutral zone." Triton said sternly.

"Yes, you're right, but surely you can understand how I could lose track of my surroundings in my current mental state. Sexual abuse is not something you should take lightly..."

"We don't take it lightly. However, you're not an ordinary civilian, you're an elite soldier, a Royal Guard, trained by Gorgon himself. You should have a better handle of your emotions, and as for this guy, you could always punish him later, it's not like he can stay in the circle forever." Triton interjected.

"Fine, it won't happen again, trust me!" Auran said with exasperation.

"Why the hell would I trust a traitor?" Gorgon asked snidely.

"Hey hey! I thought this was a conflict free zone? Verbal conflict is still conflict you know." Steve said as he finally got up on his feet, staring curiously at Gorgon's feet and Triton's facial features.

 _'No hooves, and no green skeen, scales, or fins. So, the power suppressors are strong enough to cause even supposedly permanent physical changes to recede, impressive.'_ Steve thought analytically.

"What's going on here? Do you need our help captain?" Flora and Locus asked respectively, the two having ran to the centre of the circle as soon as they saw that their captain was surrounded by the dangerous duo of Gorgon and Triton, and a stranger that didn't look like no slouch himself.

"It's okay Flora, Locus. They can't do anything to me, this is the neutral zone remember." Auran said reassuringly.

"Ar...are you sure?" Locus asked skeptically.

"It looked like they were about to gangbang... I mean, to gang up on you." Flora stuttered, blushing in embarassment when Auran stared at her like she was some kind of creep, Auran rolling her eyes as she wondered what the hell was going on in her friend's mind.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Flora. Nothing of the sort is happening here, I don't even know how the hell you came up with that crazy idea."

"Forgive me captain, it was a slip of the tongue."

"Yeah right." Locus muttered, laughing at her friend's expense.

"What did you say?" Flora asked with superficial anger in her tone and facial expression.

"Enough! Go back to your posts. We'll talk about this later, when we're off duty. We have a job to do, and we must stay focused on the task, no matter how mundane it is." Auran said as she turned and walked back to her post watching the entrance to the circle, Flora and Locus looking at each other questioningly as they wondered why their captain was acting so strange, shrugging their shoulders as they too returned to their posts as per their captain's orders, leaving Steve, Gorgon and Triton behind.

"So, who the hell are you again?" Gorgon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Triton asked rudely.

"I'm Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, and I'm here to save the inhuman race."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Just an experimental story. I recently watched all 3 Captain America movies, both the Guardians of The Galaxies, all three Thor Movies, and Marvel's Inhumans tv series. From watching those I was inspired to write this. So let's see where that takes us.**

 **I'm not sure if Steve will have a main pairing or not, or if he will have a harem, but the possibilities are Priestess Ayesha, Auran, Tess, Crystal, Nebula, and Sinara.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, hope the first chapter was semi decent at least.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Captain America or any other movie/series I might use for inspiration.

 _ **Alliances and Recruitment**_

"You are speaking to Medusa, Queen of the inhumans." A woman with the longest red hair Steve had ever seen, greeted with an air of self confidence that some might mistake for arrogance. She was beautiful, had narrow, straight features and was of slander build, wearing a long, purple garment that clearly belonged to a woman of royalty and prestige.

She was seated on a fancy looking chair, with a man Steve recognised as Karnak standing on her right side and a woman he recognised as Crystal standing on her left hand side. There was also a huge dog, Lockjaw it was called if Steve remembered correcty, the dog sitting next to Medusa's sister, Crystal, a young woman with a slander build and beautiful blonde hair, wearing black leather pants along with a yellow sleeveless top and black combat boots.

"It's nice to meet you, Queen Medusa. My name is Steve Rogers." Steve greeted with a respectful bow of the head.

"He claims to be Captain America, the great hero of earth's second world war." Gorgon quickly added.

He was holding Steve roughly by his elbow, having dragged him all the way here, after cuffing him of course, no way he was going to let some delusional stranger run amok inside the royal headquarters. He'd also told Triton to stay on guard duty at the door, as it would not only leave them vulnerable, but would look suspicious if both of them were gone, at least this way Triton could just claim Gorgon had gone for a toilet break or something if anyone asked.

"The resemblance is uncanny even I have to admit." Medusa said with a thoughtful expression.

"Come on! You do not honestly believe that do you, sister?" Crytsal asked incredulously. She is a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow, sleevely top with black leather pants and equally black boots. She looked so young and innocent that Steve wondered if that youthful innocense wasn't one of her inhuman powers, besides her elemental manipulation of course.

"I'm merely acknowledging the resemblance. I didn't say that I believe him, although, I also didn't say that I don't believe him." Medusa retorted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Crystal asked with a high dose of incredule in her tone.

"I believe the queen would like the so called Captain America to provide us with evidence that he really is who he says he...is..." Karnak trailed off as he watched Steve break the cuffs as if they were nothing but toothpicks, first pulling his arms apart to break them in the middle, and then using his right hand to break off the cuff on his left hand and vice versa, Gorgon all the while never letting go on his grip on the first of Earth's heroes, although he also didn't do anything to stop him from initiating and completing his demonstration.

"That proof enough for you?" Steve asked with a slightly cocky smirk plastered on his facial features.

"Yes, it's proof that you have superhuman strength, but is it proof that you are who you say you are?" Karnak asked rhetorically.

"Okay, which is more likely, that I'm a random look-alike who happens to have superhuman strength? That I'm a shapeshifter who also happens to have superhuman strength? Or that I really am who I say I am?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Karnak trailed off with a shrug of the shoulders.

"So what? We supposed to believe him now?" Crystal asked with another healthy dose of incredule.

"For now, yes. He hasn't neccessarily proven that he is who is says he is, and even if he was Captain America, it's been over fifty years since he was Captain America, people change, who's to say that he is still the same person he was back then? A lot can change in fifty years you know." Karnak explained patiently.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do about that? He can't prove he is Captain Ameica and we can't prove that he isn't, or if he is that he is still the same person? Where does that leave us?" Crystal asked in frustration.

"At the very least let us hear him out. I was told you wanted to speak to me, something about saving the inhuman race?" Medusa asked rhetorically.

"Actually I said I wanted to speak to the King about that." Steve said with a neutral tone.

"Anything you want to say to him you can say to me. We are the King's council, and I am the Queen."

"Exactly, you are the council and the Queen, but you are not the King. I will speak only to King Blackbolt. If he decides that you should be there to listen when I speak with him, then so be it." Steve said with a little steel in his tone of voice, Medusa reeling in surprise as she didn't expect that kind of response, the shock quickly disappearing as it was replaced by anger and pride.

"You do not make the rules here. You do not decide what happens and what doesn't!"

"Neither do you. That is Blackbolt's right, duty, and priveledge. Mam...eh...her highness, nothing you say or do will change the situation. You are not the King, and this is not a political issue. You can't talk your way out of this. I will speak with Blackbolt no matter what you think or decide. Inhuman supressors inhibit your fighting potential, and you don't have any weapons, but I am a living weapon and my powers cannot be supressed. Right now, I could easily take you all down and make my way to Blackbolt, the only reason I don't is out of respect for him, and by extention, for the Royal Family as a whole. So you decide, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way...?" Steve trailed off menacingly.

"W-wow! Y-you're totally not what I expected. That was so badass!" Crystal said a little too loudly, eyes wide and mouth open wide in awe.

"Who's side are you on anyway!" Medusa said harshly.

"Y-yours of course! But..."

"But what?" Medusa asked angrily.

"He kind of has a point. Without our powers we don't stand a chance against him, even with them he wouldn't be easy to subdue if he's anything like what I've heard about him. Let's just get Blackbolt and get this over with. He is the King and anything to do with saving inhumans is something that he needs to hear." Crystal deadpanned.

"So you are on his side." Medusa said with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, I agree with her. Now if the King were to decide to leave this matter in our hands it would be another story entirely, but the fact is that he doesn't even know that Captain America is on the ship or that he is here to allegedly rescue us. He needs to know, and he needs to be the one who decides what to do about that information." Karnak interjected.

To say Medusa was livid would be an understatement. It wasn't that there was disrespect in Steve's tone, his words, or mannerisms, but rather, it was the total absence of neither respect nor disrespect in his tone that infuriated her to no end. It was as if she was completely irrelevant, a small existence that was inconsequential to him. No one had ever treated her like that before, not even the King himself. What made matters worse was that Karnak and Crystal, her highest ranking officers, were taking his side in the mattter, but most of all, she was really angry at herself, for feeling the way she did, and for being completely powerless to do anything about it.

"Okay fine! Do as you wish! But if this man harms even a hair on my husband's head, I will have all of your heads...even you, sister." Medusa said venomously.

"It won't come to that. I only wish to have a word with the King." Steve reassured.

"Fine. Crystal, be a dear and escort our guest to his highness." Medusa ordered pompously, Crystal resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her sister's behaviour, but nonetheless doing as she was told.

 **00000000000**

"So, Cap, what's the plan? I mean, do you have escape pods ready for us or are you going to teleport us out of here or what?" Crystal asked curiously, deciding that some small talk with the legendary cap wouldn't do her any harm while she lead him to Blackbolt's quarters.

"Nothing of the sort. Escaping with everyone is next to impossible. The best course of action is to eliminate Kasius and his followers and take over the warship. I have already set things in motion, and I have recruited Auran to our cause."

"What! Are you some kind of idiot! How could you trust Maximus's traitorous whore?" Crystal exclaimed indignantly.

"Because that traitorous whore is, like all inhumans, just another one of Maximus's victims. She didn't know that Maximus was the reason the Kree found Attilan in the first place, or that everything he has done thus far has been for his own gain and not for the sake of Inhuman kind as he lead her and all of his followers to believe. You see the Kree created the inhumans by infusing their dna into you, and Maximus's terrigenesis turned him into a human. So if you really think about it..."

"Maximus had everything to gain by allowing himself to be captured by the Kree. He can get a new Kree dna infusion and undergo Terrigenesis again!" Crystal exclaimed as realisation dawned on her.

"Exactly." Steve said, impressed that the young princess was able to figure it out that fast.

"But you're assuming Auran didn't already know this. What if she knew all along and getting captured was just the first phase of their plan? Maybe they too intended to overthrow Kasius just like they did Blackbolt." Crystal asked warily.

"I listened to her heart beat, she was genuinely surprised when I told her." Steve retorted.

"And what if she was only surprised because you figured out their plans as opposed to what you're thinking?" Crystal asked skeptically.

"I suppose that's possible, but my gut instincts tell me otherwise. They have never failed me before, I have no reason to doubt them." Steve said with so much conviction that even the notoriously skeptic Crystal found herself becoming a believer.

"Well, I hope you're right. Anyway, here we are. Our King is meditating on the other side of that door. Goodluck." Crystal chirped.

"You're not coming in with me?" Steve asked curiously.

"I'll be right outside if the King needs me." Crystal retorted.

"..."

"On second thought, maybe I'll just come along...you know, to protect the King." Crystal said unconvincingly.

"From me?" Steve asked confusedly.

"Yeah, why not." Crystal said with a casual shrug of he shoulders, even though it was blatantly obviously that she just wanted an excuse to listen in on the conversation between the legendary Captain America and the king of Attilan.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing." Steve said as he slowly and cautiously entered Blackbolt's quarters.

 **0000000000**

"..."

"..."

The staring contest must have lasted about an hour, at least that's how it felt to Crystal, the first thing Steve had done when he walked in being the same thing he did when she met him for the first time, that being to introduce himself as Captain America, who is here to save the inhuman race. Of course, such a statement would give anyone reason for pause, even moreso the King of the race that was to be saved.

"Captain America huh? That my wife, sister in law, and cousins would allow you to get this far into our quarters speaks volumes to me. They must truly believe that not only are you indeed Captain America, but that you bring genuine hope for our people." Blackbolt replied, Steve having to actively stop himself from flinching with every word that came out of the King of Attilan, having heard about his powers, of course the reason the entire ship wasn't blown to smitherines by the King's voice being the inhuman suppressor on his neck.

"Yes we do, all things considered. You should know though that he has already told Auran about his plans." Crystal replied, rolling her eyes in dismay, causing Blackbolt's head to snap in Steve's direction, Steve marveling at how the King was able to portray all of his thoughts and emotions in that moment with just the look on his expressive facial features.

"I've recruited Auran to the cause, by exposing your brother's treachery. You probably already suspected this, but he is the one who collapsed Attilan's barriers so that Kasius can breach your city. He infact is the one who gave away Attilan's location to them, so that he can gain access to Kree dna, and re-engineer the experiment that created inhumans in the first place. He did all this, for reasons you know all too well." Steve said with steel in his tone of voice.

"You're going to kill my brother aren't you? I didn't figure you to be an assassin, a soldier yes, but an assassin?" Blackbolt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are women and children's lives at stake, there's a whole species at stake. Weighed against all those lives, my reputation and moral intergrity is almost meaningless, if not ourtight meaningless." Steve retorted.

"You're a man of great character and resolve, I see that now, what makes you who you are...what makes you so special. You'd make a great King, Captain Rogers." Blackbolt said with great respect and admiration in his tone, Crystal surprised by her King's words as she had never heard him pay such a high compliment to anyone before.

"Thank you, your highness, but flattery is not going to save your people. I need to know that you're on board with the plan, to kill Kasius and his Kree followers, to expose and kill Maximus, and to relocate you and your people to earth." Steve deadpanned, much to both Crystal and Blackbolt's surprise.

"What! Are you out of your damn mind? You want us to live side by side with lowly humans?" Crystal exclaimed indignantly.

"In a way, yes. There are some serious threats out there in the universe, powerful alien races who, if they ever decided to invade earth, would destroy or conquer Earth's population with relative ease. Earth is fragile without its inhuman population. Having said that I undersand that you cannot blindly trust humans. That is why Priestess Ayesha of the Sovereign will provide a world engine you can use to terraform your own country/mini continent on earth's oceans, and we already have a replica of Attilan ready to be transported to this location, except that this version is about 50 times bigger than the original Attilan. The replica is fitted with state of the art Sovereign technology and contains a protective barrier superior in size and power to the one the original Attilan had. You will be provided with weapons and military gear, basically everything you'll need to defend yourselves and to prevent infiltration into your mini-continent. You'll be safe, both from terrestrial and extra terrestrial threats." Steve explained in detail.

"And what is the price for all his generosity?" Blackbolt asked suspiciously.

"The undying fidelity of the inhuman race to the Sovereign. Should the Sovereign require, you will send your best soldiers to aid in war efforts and you will freely trade information and future technology that you may find or develop with the Sovereign. You will also host priestess Ayesha annually or at any time that she decides to visit Attilan, and these terms are eternally binding, from generation to generation of Kings." Steve explained.

"..."

"If I were you I would accept these terms. The Sovereign for the most part will leave you to your own devices. There will barely be any contact between the two nations and barely any interference." Steve elaborated.

"I accept your conditions." Blackbolt deadpanned.

"What! Seriously? Just like that? It's a slave deal, we're basically trading one master for another!" Crystal exclaimed indignantly.

"Would you prefer our current situation?" Blackbolt asked rhetorically.

"W-well! N-no...!" Crystal sputtered.

"Listen, Crystal. Right now, we are slaves in every sense of the word, and we have been stripped of all our powers and any autonomy. However, if we take this deal, we will have an entire continent of our own, we will have access to our powers, and we will be able to rebuild our community. The Sovereign are going above and beyond to help us in our time of need, isn't it fair that we extend to them the same curtousy should their time of need come? Isn't that better than having our brothers and sisters bred and sold off like livestock?" Blackbolt argued with logic and compassion mixed together.

"..."

"I...okay, when you put it like that then I guess you're right." Crystal said with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you for understanding. I trust you will stand by me as I attempt to convince the others?"

"Yes of course, my King." Crystal bowed respectfully.

"Very well, now, Captain Rogers, please let us in on your plan..."

 **00000000000**

"I've never seen a human like you before on the ship. You must be from the latest batch of human strays we collected on earth a few months back. Sinara tells me you saved one of my servants during a food scuffle, displaying incredible fighting skills and amazing strength...for a mere human of course." Kasius said as he walked around Steve, who had been brought to Kasius's chambers to be questioned by Kasius himself.

 _'Great! I haven't even re-established contact with Tess yet and I've already gotten myself into trouble.'_ Steve thought with a mental roll of the eyes.

"I was only doing what I thought was the right thing to do. I hope I managed to make an impression." Steve replied casually.

"Oh, colour me impressed." Kasius retorted.

"Actually, sir, it wasn't you I was trying to impress." Steve said, his eyes resting on Sinara for a moment before quickly returning his gaze to Kasius, a look of surprise appearing on both Kasius and Sinara as they never, in a million years, expected that kind of response.

"You were trying to impress my general, and not me? Are you intentionally mocking me, or are you challenging my authortity? Either way I would tread lightly if I were you, it's not wise to offend the person who holds your life in his hands." Kasius warned, just barely keeping himself together as he was at the brink of being overcome with rage and jealousy.

"I meant you no offense at all, sir. It's just that I respect you too much to lie to you, either of you. I'm just an honest fool who is helplessly infatuated with your general. She has been at the forefront of my thoughts and emotions since I arrived here. I've never met or seen a woman like her anywhere, she drives me crazy. Perhaps I can freely speak out like this because I know I stand absolutely no chance with her. At best I could be her slave and serve beneath her feet, I would totally settle for that." Steve said as if he was talking with a friend about the day's weather, confusing Kasius to no end, the tyrant not knowing whether to be angry or amused by the sheer weight of the stupidity on display.

"Poor thing, your mother dropped you on your head when you were just a baby didn't she? Do you really think yourself worthy of even licking the dirt off her feet?" Kasius asked venomously.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. These feelings of mine, totally stupid right? I mean, I know for a fact I'm not worthy of even that, and yet..." Steve said as he looked at Sinara longingly.

"I suppose that's the nature of us humans. We want the things that we can't have." Steve said philosophically.

"Enough of this!" Kasius said irritably.

"Such a fine human specimen you are, flawless skin tone, majestic ocean blue eyes, muscles in all the right places and close to zero percent fat. I've never seen a human as good looking as you or as perfectly conditioned as you. You would have made such a fine servant." Kasius mused out loud.

"However, your loose tongue and callous manner of speaking, your lack of respect and thus lack of concern for your own wellbeing, makes you a very dangerous person. If I suffer your insolence, you will undoubtedly, eventually, publicly humiliate me, and if I continue to permit your behaviour, the respect and fear that the humans and inhumans have for me in this ship will wane, and I cannot allow that. It's such a pity, but I'm afraid you're going to have to die, and I don't even know your name..."Kasius trailed off as he gave Sinara a look, a look that she recognised all too well, as he only looked at her like that when he wanted her to execute someone, Sinara instinctively activating her orbs as they levitated off of her hands and began spinning rapidly around her.

"Do it! Do it now!" Kasius ordered hastily, wanting the deed to be done as soon as possible before he changed his mind, as the thought of having to prune back something so beautiful made him almost sick to the stomach...almost. Sinara did as instructed, or at least, wanted to, but couldn't bring herself to do it, her orbs stopping right in front of Steve, one in front of his nose and the other at the centre of his chest.

"Sinara what is the meaning of this? I ordered you to kill him!" Kasius said angrily.

"I know, but I find myself relishing the challenge of domesticating this untamed beast. I feel like if I kill him I will be forfeiting the challenge, like I will be losing something important." Sinara said as she walked seductively towards Steve, not intentionally but the way her body was perfecly structured, her angelic beauty and the sway of her perfect hips as she walked was such that she could seduce any man without even trying, at least that's how Steve felt in that moment.

"Kneel!" Sinara said forcefully, simulataneously manipulating her orbs to hit Steve at the back of the knees, forcing him to go down on his knees involuntarily.

"Now, lick the soles of my feet like the good little dog that you are." Sinara said with a sadistic smirk plastered on her facial features, grabbing Steve by his hair and forcing him head down towards her feet, Steve, without much protest, doing as instructed.

 _'Being a hero sure sucks sometimes. I'm doing all the dirty work here, literally.'_ Steve sighed internally.

"You see, the dog is tamed. I've always wanted to have a pet of my own. I just never found a decent enough one...until now that is." Sinara said with a sinister smirk plastered on her facial features, one that immediately disappeared when she saw the incredulous, furious, and jealous expression on Kasius's face.

"You don't get to do that. I've served you loyally for almost half a century now, I've loved you for almost half a century, and I've never asked for a single thing in return for my services. I've literally never asked anything from you, except for you to fulfill your promises to me, something which you have never done. You've had every opportunity to make us official, but you never even proposed, you've never even told me that you love me. All I've had in return are a countless number of slaps in the face every time you fornicate with your human servants, both male and female, while blatantly neglecting my needs and desires..."

"Sinara we can talk about this in priva...!"

"There's nothing to talk about. I want my own servant, I want this...what's your name, human?" Sinara asked, suddenly remembering that she didn't even know the name of her soon to be servant.

"Steve, my name is Steve." Captain Rogers replied enthusiastically, unable to believe how well his uninspired seduction attempt was working.

"Steve...yes, I want Steve to be my personal servant, it's about time I had one of my own don't you think?" Sinara said with a tone that was a little too sweet, calmly watching Kasius as he began pacing up and down, shoulders tense and fists clenched as he valiantly tried to supress the rage that was bubbling beneatch the surface.

"Sinara...Sinara Sinara Sinara...! You think I don't know what you're doing but I know exactly what you're doing. You're trying to hurt me, to hurt my feelings. This is revenge for..." Kasius trailed off as he was quickly interupted by his general.

"It's not revenge. It's me romantically detaching myself from you. You're my ward, and I'm your general, the best warrior you have, one of the best in the Kree Empire. That hasn't changed, and I still have every inention to fulfil our goals, but you and I are over. From now on, it's strictly business, and from now on, I expect to be afforded certain priviledges and benefits befitting of a person of my rank and the services that I provide...the protection that I provide."

"And if I say no?" Kasius asked defianty.

"Then find yoursef another general, and see how long you survive without me." Sinara said venomously.

 _'How fortunate. It would seem their bond was already heavily strained, at breaking point even. All it needed was a small tug of the string to make it snap. This is perfect, this will be easier than I thought.'_ Steve thought elatedly.

"Okay...! Fine! Do whatever you want! See if I care! You think you can replace me with a mere human slave? You've completely lost perspective Sinara, but you'll come back to your senses eventually, and when you do, I will personally execute that human trash for you." Kasius retorted.

"Hn, if he disappoints me I'll kill him myself." Sinara countered.

"Come doggy, let's get you cleaned up and get you a nice change of clothes." Sinara ordered, turning on her heals as she walked towards the exit, Steve following like the loyal servant that he is...for now, while Kasius was left fuming behind.

 **2 Months Later:**

"Today is the day, today is the day that we finally free the inhumans. Today, we get rid of both of our greatest enemies. Today is a new day, a new beginning for inhumans, a new beginning for Attilan." Steve said as he walked back and forth in front of his proteges, students that he had been training for only three weeks now, but they had come so far in such a short time, having been passed on from Tye to him for training upon Sinara's suggestion, Tye having not made much progress with their training and preparation for their respective showcase fights.

Steve was wearing a black form fitting body suit with navy blue cargo pants on top and black combat boots. There were no weapons of any kind to be seen on him but that wasn't neccesary as he was the weapon himself. The two students standing at attention before him were two teens, one an ebony skinny male known as "Flint", and the other a caucasian female going by the name "Abby". They were both dressed in similar outfits to their mentor, except that they were wearing clothes on the upper body as well, both of them wearing black flak jackets on their upper bodies.

"So what's the plan sir? Isn't this the day of Lady Basha's arrival? You do know she's coming here to see us fight with the intention of buying us as her slave warriors right? I dunno about Abby but personally I'd like to see the inhuman race saved before I get sold into slavery." Flint retorted.

"Today is the perfect day for the rebellion. Kasius is too preoccupied with making preparations for Basha's arrival. Kasius is too concerned with appearances and making an impression when it comes to the highborn people of the Universe. He's too concerned with what others think about him. That is his ultimate weakness, a weakness that we will exploit to the fullest." Steve said with convinction.

"Okay, that makes sense, but we still don't know what the actual plan is, or what our roles in it are." Abby said anxiously.

"In a few moments phase one of the plan will commence. In 20 minutes sharp, Auran, and Flora, who has had her inhuman supressor de-activated, will proceed to assassinate Mordis, Sakas, Pulsus, and Maximus. Locus will remain on guard duty, watching the entrance to the circle of tranquility. They will then cremate their bodies, at which point phase two of the plan will commense." Steve explained, taking a moment to allow the information to sink in to his precious proteges.

"Okay, so far so good. It should be easy for Auran and Flora to finish the job since they have access to their powers and the others don't. What's phase two of the plan?" Flint asked excitedly.

"Phase two is that you have to wear these masks over here." Steve said as he pulled out two black face masks from his pockets.

"Phase two requires us to dress like ninjas?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These masks don't only cover the lower half of your facial features. They may look like normal masks but this is state of the art air filftration technology. They will prevent you from inhaling the terrigen mist in the atmosphere and therefore from undergoing a second terrigenesis and turning into God knows what kind of abomination." Steve explained.

"Wait...what?" Flint asked incredulously.

"You might have noticed that I was wearing a similar mask for the last three and a half days. That is because I released a chemical compound into the oxygen filtration system three and a half days ago, a compound that discreetly mutates human dna, from human dna, to inhuman dna." Steve explained patiently.

"Wait...what?" Flint said again, Steve beginning to wonder if that was the only response he was going to get from him for the foreseeable future.

"The compound has no effect on Kree or inhumans, it only affects humans. In other words, I turned every human in the ship, bar myself, into an inhuman. I did this in order to eradicate segregation and xenophobia within the populace. New Attilan must be united, and to gaurantee that end result, my solution was to turn everyone into an inhuman." Steve replied patiently.

"Okay, I get that, it makes perfect sense, it also makes perfect sense for the procedure to take three and a half days if the changes have to occure without anyone taking notice. But doesn't this mean that Maximus is now also an inhuman? Won't that make it even harder to kill him?" Abby asked with concern.

"Correct. Even though he doesn't know it yet, and never will, he is now an inhuman again, which is why phase one of the plan requires the successful assassination of the false king. Phase two, as you might have figured out, is the release of terrigen mist into the ship's atmosphere. This will cause everyone in the warship, every inhuman that is, to undergo terrigenesis. All inhumans who have already undergone terrigenesis have been supplied with air filtration masks like the ones you now have. Everyone else will simultaneously undergo terrigenesis. That is phase 2."

"W-wow! That's so awesome! I almost wish I was a part of the mass terrigenesis orgy."

"Flint! D-don't say stuff like that! It's not...it's not an orgy, is it?" Abby asked innocently, Steve struggling to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the obsurdity of the question.

"No Abby, it's nothing of the sort." Steve said with a fatherly tone.

"In any case, during phase two I will be with Sinara, I will be trying to convince her to join me. I will finally reveal who I really am to her, with the hope that the bond she and I have formed is stronger than the one she has with Kasius, failing of which I will have to incapacitate her." Steve explained.

"Why not just kill her? Why try to convince her to join us? You really think she will betray her kind for us? She hates us." Flint said matter of factly.

"It's not that simple Flint. Sinara is one of the strongest Kree Warriors ever produced, probably top fifty ever and top five currently. Killing her won't be easy, even for Captain Rogers. The fact that there are romantic feelings between the two and they have been intimate for a while now makes it all the more difficult a battle. He will have to fight both her and himself in this battle. It would be much better for him to convince her to join our side." Abby reprimanded her sibling apprentice.

"Oh, I see. Damn, that sounds really hard." Flint said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Flint, I'll figure it out. You guys focus on your mission, to protect the civilians. They may have powers by that time but they will be sorely lacking in training. Your job is to protect them. The King and the Royal Guard, who have had their inhuman supressors de-activated, will be on the offense. They will focus on disposing of the Kree Warriors. Queen Medusa will aid you in the defense and protection of the civilians. Are there any questions?" Steve asked curiously.

"Just one. If Sinara refuses to join us, will you kill her or just capture her?" Flint asked curiously.

"You sound awefully concerned about her, more than I would have expected from you." Steve pointed out.

"You're my mentor, and she's your girlfriend, whatever happens to her will affect you." Flint replied.

"In other words he's worried about you, and quite frankly so am I." Abby added.

"She's...not exactly my girlfriend, I mean, it's complicated. I'm her slave basically."

"Do you love her?" Abby quickly asked.

"..."

"That's all that really matters isn't it? Not how the relationship started but what it is now. She stopped calling you doggy a long time ago, just days after she started, and she has pretty much given you free reign to do what you want and go wherever you want. She may not be consciously aware of it but she stopped seeing you as a slave and more as a partner and lover a long time ago. She's totally into you." Abby said with passion and sincerity.

"Wow, maybe I should let you talk to her." Steve retorted.

"No, you have to be the one to do it. And remember, despite how she feels about you, you would still be asking her to betray her kind, so don't expect too much okay. Hope for the best and plan for the worst, just like you taught us." Abby closed off.

"I'm glad you remember my lessons. However, I'm not asking her to betray her kind, she can still be loyal to the Kree Empire if she wishes just as I still am loyal to Earth despite my allegiance to the Sovereign. She just can't be loyal to Kasius."

"Oh! That...that actually makes a lot of sense." Flint said with realisation.

"Also, I'm not asking her to join the inhumans, I'm asking her to join me. When this whole ordeal is done, I'm going to beseech Priestess Ayesha to allow me to form my own taskforce, dedicated to peace in the Universe and helping out those in need, from any race, species, planet, or galaxy. If she accepts, Sinara will be my very first recruit."

"W-wow! So like, instead of Captain America you're going to be like Captain Galaxy or something." Flint said in awe.

"Or Captain Universe." Abby added.

"Yes, I like the sound of that, it has a nice ring to it." Steve said with his right hand on his chin.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"It's time." Auran said to herself as she looked at the time on her watch, turning her head around to the right to look at Locus and Flora, who were watching the entrance to the False King's Headquarters, the two royal guards nodding to her in confirmation that they were ready to execute the plan, at which point Auran started walking from the entrance to the circle of tranquility, which she had been guarding, towards the entrance to the False King's headquarters, while Locus walked towards the doorway to the circle to take Auran's place, the two passing each other in the middle without saying a word to each other, solely focused on the mission now that the mission had begun.

"Did Locus manage to locate their positions?" Auran asked tensely.

"It's Locus, of course she did." Flora retorted.

"And?" Auran asked.

"Good news is that they're all in the same room, in the main lounge. Maximus is on the far end, facing towards the door. They are all seated and relaxed, with Mordis closest to Maximus and Sakas and Pulsus nearest to the door." Flora replied.

"Okay Good, it's simple. We enter, you attack at long range, go straight for Maximus and Mordis and incapacitate them. I'll handle Sakas and Pulsus." Auran ordered.

"Sounds like a good plan, except for the part where I merely incapacitate them. I thought our mission was to kill them?" Flora asked suspiciously.

"It is. But the king wants us to take Mordis alive if possible. He has...regrets about how Mordis was treated in the past. He believes Mordis deserves a second chance, and takes full responsibility for how he turned out. As for Maximus, I want either Mordis or I to be the one to deliver the killing blow, so keep them alive if possible, but if not, kill them." Auran ordered.

"You want Mordis to kill him?" Flora asked incredulously.

"To prove his allegiance. If he refuses to do it, we end him." Auran deadpanned.

"Okay, got it!" Flora said tensely.

"Okay, let's do this. Remember, act normal and relaxed, and then attack swiftly and unexpectedly." Auran ordered, Flora responding with a simple nod as she opened the door and went in first, followed by Auran.

"Auran, Flora...? What are you..."Maximus did not get the chance to finish asking the question as Flora, in an instant, extended both her arms, with her palms facing fowards, one aimed at Mordis, who was conveniently the closest to Maximus, and the other aimed at the false King, thick, green and brown vines shooting out of her palms and flying at incredible speeds towards the duo, the vines wrapping themselves around the two like gigantic snakes coiling around their prey, the two of them finding themselves incapacitated long before they could even move a muscle due to both the speed and the surprising nature of the attack, especially considering the fact that neither of them had any idea that Flora had access to her powers, or how exactly she had said access.

Flora wasn't taking any chances, making sure to double the vine wrapping and also taking care to use the vines to turn Mordis' head sideways, just in case he somehow too had access to his powers, as she did not feel like getting incinerated today. Auran on the other hand was also shocked by the sudden attack as she expected that they would play it cool for a while and not just attack immediately, perhaps she hadn't been clear enough to her friend and subordinate when she was issueing the instructions.

She was even more surprised when third vine shot out of Flora's ribcage, shot through her clothes, and came flying straight at her, Auran luckily enough, thanks to her insane inhuman reflexes, which were naturally at peak human for all inhumans, but hers further enhanced beyond peak human by the intense training she was able to do thanks to her quick healing and recovery, Auran was able to evade the Vines, jumping, dodging, and weaving until she was standing right next to the mamoth of a man known as Pulsus.

"Auran, what the hell is going on?" Pulsus asked tensely, still confused and wondering what the hell was going on.

"I have no idea myself. Flora and I came in to report an incident, and then all of a sudden she started attacking. I didn't expect her to ever attack me of all people. She's one of my two best friends, and we're supposed to be on the same side." Auran replied with a confused frown on her facial features.

"You actually have friends?" Pulsus asked incredulously.

"Auran! Kill the traitor...aaargh!" Maximus cried as Auran squeezed harder with her vines, the false king reeling in pain as he felt the most intense pressure he had ever felt on his body.

"Hush! You pathetic weasle! As for you, Auran, what the hell are you waiting for? Are you going to waste such a great strategic position?" Flora asked angrily, Auran's eyes widening in surprise as realisation dawned on her.

 _'She wasn't attacking me to kill or subdue me, she was intentionally pushing me towards Pulsus, at the same time getting him to drop his guard around me since, if I'm also under attack, then I can't possibly be the enemy. Flora, when did you become such a genius?'_ Auran thought with a proud and happy smile, the pride being at her friend's strategic aptitude and the joy, well, at the fact that she hadn't been betrayed by her dear friend after all.

"Auran, what is she talking ab...whoaargh!" Pulsus cried in shock as Auran effortesly picked him up, lifted him over the top of her head and brought him down at great speeds, smashing his back against her knee, shattering his virtabrae into tiny pieces of bone. She didn't waste time at all after breaking his back, proceeding to quickly snap his neck, effectively killing him right then and there.

As if they were able to read each other's minds, it was at the price moment of the snapping of Pulsus's head that another vine shot out of Flora, aimed towards Sakas's feet, forcing the acid spitting inhuman to jump away from the danger. His feet however did not make it back down to the floor as Auran, in the blink of an eye, was upon him, going in hard on him with a shoulder charge to the solar plexus, which sent him flying across the room and straight into a wall, the acid spitting inhuman losing consciousness almost immediately, followed by instant death as the vine that originally attacked him smashed through his chest and tore his heart out, along with his whole chest cavity.

"Two down, and two...maybe one to go." Auran said with a sadistic smirk directed at the false king, who looked like he wanted to cry for his momma at that precise moment.

"There's no time to play around unfortunately, we're on a time schedule." Flora said dejectedly.

"Yes, unfortunately for us, and fortunately for you, false king." Auran said venomously.

"This is totally weird. Auran, weren't you the so called false king's biggest supporter? I'm detecting some extremely blatant hypocricy radiating off of you." Mordis said with a calm and carefree tone.

"That was before I knew the false king was the one who contacted the Kree that invaded our city in the first place, or that he was actually the one who deactivated our barriers so that they can invade, all because he wanted some Kree dna and technology to turn himself into an inhuman again. I was a fool yes, and I lead my dear friends astray with me. But I have every intention of making amends for my sins, beginning with the assassination of the false king." Auran said spitefully.

"Ooooh! You've been a very bad boy Maximus. I knew you weren't a saint but I had no idea you were so evil. Sacrificing so many lives for your own personal gain? If I had known I think I would have killed you myself. You're no different to Blackbolt, in fact, I think you're far worse, and that should tell you something coming from me." Mordis said with a mental shake of the head, unable to actually shake it due to the strong and thick vines that were holding his head in a tight lock.

"Mordis, you still have a chance. There's a reason we have restrained you and not killed you at the first chance we got like we did Pulsus and Sakas. You see, Pulsus and Sakas knew all along about the false king's plan, they helped him at every step of the way. That's why we didn't hesitate to kill them. But you, we were ordered to bring you in alive if possible. King Blackbolt regrets the way he treated you in the past. He wants...he is asking you to please give him the opportunity to make things right. He knows he can't give you back the time that you have lost while locked away, but he hopes you will give him a second chance going forward. Regrettably, for the sake of the plan, in other words, for the sake of inhumanity, your acceptance is also the only thing that guarantees that you will keep your life as we cannot afford to have a wild card at a crucial point like this for the survival of the species. There are more lives at stake than yours, and there is more at stake than your relationship with Blackbolt. Based on your earlier words to Maximus, I know you understand this." Auran explained in detail.

"Yes, I understand very well. The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few, or in this particular case, the life of one." Modus replied.

"So what will it be?" Auran asked impatiently.

"Fine, I'll help with the plan until we're all safe, but then, Blackbolt and I are going to have a serious exchange of words." Mordis said darkly.

"Good choice, but words alone are meaningless. Actions speak louder than words don't you think?" Auran asked rhetorically.

"What do you want me to do?" Modus asked apprehensively.

"Kill the false king." Flora answered as she released Mordis from her bindings.

"Kill the false king you say? So Blackbolt would have me prove my loyalty by killing his brother? I really don't know what you guys see in the guy." Mordis retorted as he calmly and casually loosened his now stiff body and neck.

"On the contrary, Blackbolt made no such order. All he said was that we must use our own discretion in passing a judgement on you. We both decided on this course of action. If you slay Maximus now, we will tell Blackbolt that we have verified your loyalty and commitment, we will vouch for you. If you don't kill him, well, not only won't we vouch for you, but you'll also be dead." Auran said matter of factly.

"Is it weird how turned on I am right now? Damn, I never knew I had a thing for bad girls." Mordis said with a mock thinking pose, as if his life wasn't just blatantly threatened just a few seconds ago.

"Stop stalling Mordis! Kill the imposter...or die." Flora ordered impatiently.

"You girls sure drive a hard bargain, but alright, will do. Consider the false King dead and buried...well, not buried, but definitely dead." Mordis babbled on, nevertheless turning his attentions to Maximus.

"N-nooo! Wait! Mordis! Hear me out!" Maximus cried out, finally mastering the courage to speak again after what Flora did to him the last time he tried to speak.

"I'm listening...I mean, I don't think it will do you much good but I'm listening regardless." Mordis said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I did it for us! Everything I did, it was for Inhumanity! Kasius is just a means to an e..." Maximus trailed off, losing consciousness, and life itself as Mordis quickly snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"I stopped lisening at ' _I did it'_. I didn't need to hear anymore after that. Nothing justifies intentionally putting civilian lives at risk like that, nothing." Mordis said angrily.

"His death was too quick and painless for my tastes, he deserved to suffer more, much...much more. Nevertheless you did as asked, thank you, now it's time for you to die." Auran deadpanned.

"...w-wha..."

"I'm kidding, of course. You did good today, Mordis. You're going to need some actual training of course from either Gorgon or me, but welcome to the Royal Guard. Congratulations on your provisional acceptance." Auran said with a pat on the back of the man codenamed "The Face of Death".

"T-thank you, I think." Mordis stuttered.

 _'Damn! What a scary woman.'_ Mordis thought apprehensively.

"Flora, how much time do we have before phase two?" Auran asked.

"Ten minutes." Flora replied.

"Okay, good, you have your mask with you right?" Auran asked.

"Yes, it's in my pocket." Flora answered.

"Okay, here, Mordis, take this. When I give the order you wear it. In the meantime figure out how exactly you're going to do that with that thing on your head." Auran ordered.

"Personally I think my mask is cooler, but what the hell am I supposed to wear a ninja face mask for? " Mordis asked incredulously.

"In ten minutes a terrigen mist will be released into the atmosphere of the entire warship. Every inhuman who has already undergone terrigenesis has been provided with an air filtration mask like the one I just gave you. The rest of the inhumans will undergo terrigenesis. If you don't want to turn into even more of an abomination, I'd suggest you wear that mask when the time comes. In the meantime help me cremate these bodies." Auran ordered.

"Okay will do. I have so many questions I have to ask you later though." Mordis said enthusiastically.

"Save the questions for later, we've got work to do. Flora, some firewood please." Auran ordered.

 **Meanwhile: Sinara's Quarters**

"Let me get this straight, just to see if I didn't miss anything. Your full name is Steve Rogers, Captain Steve Rogers, as in, Captain America, the hero of Terran's second world war?" Sinara asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and let me say, I'm glad I don't have to explain much, you seem to know your Terran history..."

"Of course I know my Terran history, it's my job to know about he military potential of all species, especially one that I have enslaved." Sinara spat.

"..."

"I always knew there was something familiar about you, I just couldn't pinpoint it. I can't believe I missed such an important detail, hiding in plane sight, right under my nose. It would be impressive if it wasn't so vexing." Sinara said as she gave Steve another careful look, studying and admiring every piece of fabric from his Captain America Uniform, her eyes paying particular attention to the shield fixed on his left arm.

"If it's any consolation, I wanted to tell you the morning after our first time together. I didn't take pleasure in deceiving you. But I didn't know if I could trust you, and back then, you had no reason to side with me over Kasius. I felt like our bond needed further growth and nurturing before you would be ready for the truth." Steve replied.

"So I was nothing but a mark to you? Everything you said and did on that day we met, it was just to get my attention? To exploit my weaknesses?" Sinara asked with a combination of emotions bubbling under the surface that she couldn't even begin to describe, having never felt this humiliated in her entire life thus far.

"You were nothing but a mark to me, and I was nothing but I slave and servant to you. But relationships grow and evolve, when two hearts and minds resonate with each other, perception changes, emotions change, and as you learn more about each other, you begin to appreciate each other's presence in each other's lives. You were no longer a mark, and I was no longer your slave, you became my lover, my partner, someone whom I deeply care about, someone I would put my life on the line for. That doesn't have to change, I don't want it to change, although there will be complications..."

"What complications? Why are you here exactly?" Sinara asked with narrowed eyes.

"I may no longer be your slave, but technically I am one such thing. I am a pseudo citizen of the Sovereign, Priestess Ayesha is my Ward. I was sent by her to rescue the inhumans and to eliminate Kasius and his organisation. She was the one who suggested I seduce you. I can't refuse her, or she has threatened to destroy my homeworld. I am obligated to do as she wishes. I don't have any regrets, as I would have never met you if it wasn't for her, I'm glad I got to meet you, and got to know you. If possible I would like for our...partnership to continue."

"So you're an agent of the Sovereign? It makes sense I suppose. I won't lie Steve, my every instict right now is to kill you, but if the Sovereign is involved, then there was nothing you could have done differently. The Sovereign are very dangerous, and extremely fickle and volatile. They really would destroy an entire planet because of one person's offense. Still, how exactly do you see us going forward except to try and murder each other right here? You're about to kill my Ward if I'm not mistaken, you're staging a coupe as we speak, that's why you're here, dressed like that, isn't it? Kill my Ward, kill my comrades, and speed into the sunset together? Does that actually make sense in your head?" Sinara asked rhetorically.

"Let's not pretend that you acually care about your so called comrades. They hate you for being a woman in power, for being more powerful and important than they are, and you hate them too. As for Kasius, maybe you once loved him, but you love me now, and I you. Kasius broke all his promises to you and if he didn't need you to dissuade enemies from attacking, he probably wouldn't even care at all about you. You no longer love him, and you're only with him because you no longer have anywhere to go. But you can come with me..."

"Whereto? Huh, Steve? To the Sovereign? You think the the Golden Priestess will allow us to continue doing our thing? She'll let me have a relationship, romantic and sexual, with her prized possession? You think I can't figure out that you and her are more than just normal slave and master? Admit it Steve, you're her play thing aren't you?" Sinara asked rhetorically.

"Yes I am, but that is pricisely why you must join me. I'm planning to form my own taskforce, dedicated to Universal Peace. I want you to be my first recruit and second in command. Together we will recruit some of the best and most trustworthy allies in the Universe. When we are strong enough, big enough, powerful enough, and technologically advanced enough, even the Sovereign won't want to mess with us, especially considering the number of allies we will have in the entire Universe because of our peace keeping efforts. Everyone will have a vested interest in our continued existence, and anyone who makes an enemy of us will make an enemy of our alllies. We will checkmate the Priestess, tie her hands behind her back." Steve said with a small smile on his facial features.

"So you're playing the long con. You want to help the Priestess, to help you, destroy her and the Sovereign?" Sinara asked curiously.

"No. I have no intention of destroying her, only to put her in a position where she can't control me anymore. Sinara, I do care about the Priestess, I...I think I also love her in the same way that I love you. But I can't have both of you, it's not possible, and it's not fair to either of you."

"You're wrong Steve."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mind sharing with the Priestess. I just don't like being lied to. As long as you're completely honest with me, I don't have a problem. Bare in mind, I'm not saying sharing you is something I'm okay with, I'm saying that sharing with the Priestess in particular is something I can accept. She's a priestess, I'm a low born Kree, that we have the same mate is almost like a priviledge, it elevates my status even. It proves that despite my low social ranking, I am someone so formidable, so desirable, and so amazing and strong that even the High Born of the Universe respect and value me. It proves that I am on the right path to elevating myself and future generations of my lineage to High Born status." Sinara explained.

"I see...well, I did not see that coming at all. So...does that mean that you're on board? You'll join me?" Steve asked for confirmation.

"Yes, yes I will...my Captain." Sinara said with a small smile.

"I am so relieved to hear that. Okay, here's the pla...what the...no! It's not possible!" Steve exclaimed in shock, watching in surprise as his body began turning into stone right then and there.

"Steve! What's going on?" Sinara exclaimed worriedly, running towards her mate to try and help him through, whatever it was that was happening to him.

"Ayesha! She must have either known or did this to me herself! That's why she sent me here. I...I seem to be undergoing terrigenesis. I...I'm inhuman apparen...tly..." Steve trailed off as his entire body became petrified.

"No! Steve! Steve!" Sinara cried hysterically.

"The plan...what's gonna happen to the...I'll have to take over then. I'll have to convince the others I'm on their side somehow. Steve, we'll make this work, I promise! I'll take care of things while you recover." Sinara vowed, kissing the petrified Captain Rogers on the lips before setting out to complete the mission on his behalf.

 _'Kasius, I'm sorry, but this is less than you deserve. I've suffered your evil and treacherous ways for far too long. I should have never saved your life in the first place.'_ Sinara thought bitterly, although there was a pinch of sadness too mixed in there.

 _'Steve is the_ _legitimate_ _deal. He will lead me to a path of greatness and benovelance. Our names will be sung across the galaxy and the entire universe. We will become royalty, King and Queen in our own right.'_ Sinara thought with hope and determination.

 **End Chapter**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope the chapter was at least readable.**

 **I dunno when the next chapter will be up, but I want to be working on it as soon as possible, while I still got the free time.**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other series I might use for inspiration.

 **Recruitment Drive**

"Man! You know everyday I somehow, for some reason, have it in my head that today is the day that I'm going to surprise you and beat you. Everyday you overlap me more times than I can count, and it doesn't even look like you're putting in much effort." Sam Wilson said, laughing at his own failures as far as catching up to his new early morning jogging partner.

"Well that's probably because I'm not putting much effort into it." Steve retorted.

"Ouch! Way to go stomping on a man's nut sack." Sam said with a mock hurt expression and tone.

"Hehe! Don't take it personally, if it was me before I got the serum, I'd be dead just from the effort it would have taken to get to your level, and I never would have even come close to your level by any stretch of the imagination." Steve replied.

"The serum? The serum as in the super soldier serum that Captain America took in World War 2? You know this is the first time you've given even a hint of your true identity to me." Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"We've known each other for two weeks now, and you've been hinting from the very first moment we spoke that you knew exactly who I was. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to outright ask me, but at this rate I'll be old and grey by the time you ask me, and I age so slow I've barely aged at all since I took the serum." Steve replied.

"Okay, so you really don't just look like him and just happen to be a super soldier like him? You really are thee Captain Rogers, thee Captain America?" Sam asked just for confirmation, as he suspected from day one already who he was dealing with, but just couldn't make sense of it until now, in fact, he still couldn't make sense of it.

"Yes Sam, it's me. Our meeting was by pure chance, but after we met I did a little digging up on you. When you told me you were in a Military Flying Squad, I initially thought you were a jet pilot."

"Well, I said I flew, I didn't say what exactly I was flying." Sam countered.

"I guess. I noticed from those military files that they cancelled the program, they were unable to advance the technology, too many flaws in the design, and why have a human flying around and getting shot at when you can have a powerful jet fitted with state of the art technology? But where the military sees flaws, I see potential. Plus, my technology is far more superior to theirs. Sam, what if I told you that, in the two weeks since I met you, I have already designed and invented a new Falcon Suit for you, made with the promethium element, an element I created in an attempt to replicate vibranium, and ended up creating something arguably even more powerful, flexible, and versatile. Would you be interested then?" Steve proposed.

"Interested in what? Wait a minute? You and me running into each other wasn't a coincidence was it?" Sam asked warily.

"If by that you mean did I target you from the start? Then no, you are wrong, it was, as I said, pure chance that we met like we did. I actually came back to earth to recruit someone else, but the strings of time and fate would have it that you and I met each other on that day two weeks ago." Steve said sincerely.

"Normally I'd call bull on that, but for some reason I believe you. But you still haven't answered my question. What am I supposed to be interested in again?" Sam asked warily.

"I'm forming a taskforce, right now there are only three of us, a Kree woman known as Sinara, me, and an inhuman woman known as Auran..."

"Hold on a second! Kree? Inhuman? What the hell you talking about man?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Kree is an alien spieces from planet Hala."

"A what...!" Sam exclaimed incredulously.

"It's an alien spieces. Their people look like humans in everything but skin colour. Their skin colour is dark blue, although some are a lighter shade of blue of have lighter shades of blue in their dark blue, but mostly they are dark blue. Also, the average Kree person is taller, bigger, heavier, and way stronger than the average human. I'd say the average Kree person is about five times stronger than the average human, but the gap becomes considerably bigger when you compare elite Kree warriors and Elite human warriors due to the fact that Kree have a substantially higher growth potential as a result of their much higher stamina and super healing and recovery. Combined with their high intellect and super advanced technology, the Kree are in the argument for the most powerful species in the universe." Steve explained in detail.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Is this some kind of prank? You expect me to believe that aliens actually exist, and you have one in your team?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Aliens do exist, in fact, earth has had a visitation as early as last year. You remember that incident in New Mexico that Shield covered up? Well, that item was the hammer of Thor, the Asgardian Prince, son of Odin. The Asgardians are, like the Kree, also in the argument for most powerful species."

"Waaaaait! Hold on! Really? Thor? The Viking God? That Thor? Really? I really look that stupid to you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Thor, Odin, Loki, it's all real. Their power and technology was so advanced that of course humans would consider them to be Gods, and they can live for over five thousand years, both Kree and Asgardians, and many of these alien species, so no wonder some of them see themselves as Gods and are worshipped as such. Nevertheless, that's not the point Sam, the point is..."

"Wait! Hold on! Before you tell me the big picture, tell me about these inhumans first." Sam insisted, Steve dutifuly obliging him and telling him everything, about The Sovereign and his status as a pseudo citizen/slave, about his mission on the Black Dragon (Kasius Warship, now Steve's warship, modified and improved with Sovereign tech and promethium element), and helping the inhumans settle on earth.

"So you're telling me that you're responsible for that mini continent that popped up out of nowhere? Man the world has gone insane over that! It's all they talk about on tv and social media. Everyone is in a panic. America actually thinks Russia is involved with that. And you're out here telling me that some gold people tech is doing all this stuff?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes Sam, that's what I'm telling you. Anyway I paid the president a personal visit last night. The emergency press conferess this afternoon? It's me, King Blackbolt and the Royal Family who will be delivering the press conference. The president is only there to give us the platform. We will adress the world today, and fill them in on the details. Sam, there are forces out there that can easily cause a mass extinction event on earth. Earth needs to be prepared, and to do that the people of earth need to be informed. That's why we're having the conference. If we left everything to Shield or the Governement, they would just censor the information to avoid panic. But panic is neccessary because it gets things done, it gets people to get off their butts and take action." Steve explained.

"Okay, okay I get it. But how did you convince the president to let you tell the whole world about this? How'd you get him to let the Royal Family hold a press conference on American soil? And if you met the president, how come the whole world doesn't already know about you being back from the dead?" Sam asked curiously.

"I teleported into his bedroom while he was sleeping with his wife, shot her with a tranq dart, and woke him up. He is the only one who knows about me and the Royal Family, and everyone, even his security team thinks that it will be just him adressing the public. It's better that way. I'm sure Shield, Homeland, and even the CIA would all stop him from going through with it if they knew the whole story, but they can't stop it once it begins." Steve replied.

"You teleported? How! How on earth did you do that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, it turns out that I am an inhuman with Gravity Manipulation Powers. Due to this, and the knowledge that was basically battered into my mind by the Sovereign, I was able to thoroughly test the limits of my powers. I discovered that I could use my powers to create wormholes, and with further training and experimentation, I am now able to use these wormholes to travel through space and time, in other words, teleportation. Also, my body underwent physical changes too, making me adapt to survive at extremely high gravity levels, the side effect of this being extremely high speed, strength, and durability. It's quite an extremely convenient power, I believe I'm what they call a fifth level inhuman, the highest level of inhuman, on par with King Blackbolt. Of course I still have the effects of the serum in me so I also barely age."

"Damn! You must be like the single most powerful being in the Universe then! What the hell you need me for?" Sam asked with confusion.

"No man is an island Sam, and trust me, there are people and weapons powerful enough to challenge and maybe defeat me out there. There's a guy I'm particularly weary of. He is super strong, super intelligent, and has large army behind him. He decimates and or conquers every planet that he sets foot in, and his motives are unclear, but what would happen if he ever set his sites on earth? That's why Sam, that's why I'm gathering allies and forming a taskforce. Even this guy has his own elite taskforce."

"Okay say no more! I get it! Damn!" Sam exclaimed, not wanting to hear anymore about this guy, feeling like he was about to wet himself just from hearing about him.

"I get it now, why you brought the inhumans back to earth. We're going to need every source of power we can use if an intergalactic war ever lands on our doorstep. Fine, I'll join you, even though, I kind of feel we're going to need more than a taskforce, maybe our own army." Sam replied.

"Maybe. I mean, we sort of do have one...sort of." Steve replied.

"What do you mean sort of? How does one 'sort of' have an army?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I sort of conquered a species. Remember the space roaches I told you about that were on the Black Dragon? Well, after I got my powers the Vrellnexians on the ship submitted to me, they became tame around me and obeyed my orders. Like they instinctively knew something, like they knew I had powers now. So, I decided not to kill them and took them back to Vrellnexia, and when I got there they took me to the Queen. The Queen...well, bowed to me. I still don't know how to properly communicate with them, but they follow my orders. They are more intelligent than I thought but they are still only slighly above animals in intelligence."

"Vrellnexians are big, strong, durable, and extremely fast. They are also extremely aggressive and savage, they make excellent foot soldiers. It's kind of ironic really, because intel suggests that the guy I told you about has a similar species fighting in his empire, a species known as Outriders." Steve said thoughtfully.

"Man these things sound dangerous. I better not get atacked by one of them because you underestimated how loyal they are to you." Sam retorted.

"If one of my generals gets killed that easily then he wasn't much of a general to begin with." Steve said with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Ha..ha..ha! Very funny." Sam rolled his eyes at his new boss.

"..."

"Okay, give me a few days to get my affairs in order and I'll be ready to go." Sam replied.

"Thank you, Sam. I'll see you in a few days. I have a lot of work to do before then so you probably won't see me again until I come to get you." Steve replied.

"Yeah, I don't even wana know what you gonna be up to man, at least not until I officially join the team." Sam retorted.

"I understand. You want to enjoy your last moments of ignorant bliss and peace of mind before you go to the trenches of war and conflict. The Good fight comes at great personal cost, but it is a battle worth fighting."

"Yeah, sumn like that man." Sam replied nostalgically.

 **Several Hours Later:**

"Hold your fire! Hold...your fire! Everybody stand down! That's an order!" The president exclaimed frantically, his security team all pointing guns at the guests that he had just announced at the press conferess in front of the White House, guests who arrived via teleportation wih a gigantic dog let it be made known.

"I said stand down! These are the guests that I spoke of! Everyone, meet Captain Steve Rogers, you all know him as Captain America, and meet King Blackbolt, his wife Queen Medusa, and the royal family, consisting of umm..." The president trailed off, not knowing the names of the other members of the royal family, Steve having only shown him pictures of the King and the Queen the previous evening.

"The big guy with the hooves is Gorgon, the short guy next to him is Karnak, and next to him is Triton. The woman next to the Queen is her sister, Crystal, and the dog next to Princess Crystal is known as Lockjaw. This is the Royal Family of Attilan, Attilan being the new continent that appeared suddenly, home of the Inhumans." Steve announced loudly and clearly so that everyone can hear, chaos breaking out afterwards as every news reporter on site bombarded him with questions. It took ten whole minutes for the president and his security intelligence to get everyone under control, although that was entirely not unexpeced as far is Steve was concerned, having expected this kind of response.

"Everyone, listen up. There is no need for questioning, Captain America has assured me that he will leave nothing unsaid. He will tell us everything we need or want to know." The president announced.

"..."

"He will now take the podiu..."

"Actually sir, I believe that the King, as supreme leader of Attilan, should open proceedings. I will take the podium afterward." Steve suggested.

"Very well. You may take the podium, your highness." The President said curteously, deciding to play nice for now until they could figure out exactly where they stand with these...people.

"Greetings, people of America, and the rest of planet earth. I am King Blackbolt of Attilan, King of the inhuman race. I suppose you want to know what exactly an inhuman is? Well, to simplify it, we are humans...with powers. We were once of earth, and then we left and went to live on the moon, and now we are back on earth. It was centuries ago when we left, so we know that things are different now. We cannot just come back and occupy the land that we once occupied, and most of the land has been claimed by one nation or another. To protect our people, and to avoid conflict, we decided to simply create our own piece of land to occupy. That way no one's territory will be trespassed, and no conflict should occur. We promise to leave everyone alone, as long as we in turn are left alone. We have our own resources, our own food source, our own technology, our own everything. We will not take from anyone, and we do not expect anyone to take from us. We will not attack anyone, except in self defense of course. We will mind our own business, but if an extra terrestrial threat should threaten anyone on earth, we will help defend all people of earth, in fact, we are training a taskforce as we speak for one such purpose. We will aid those attacked by extra terrestrials...provided our help is accepted of course, and we will defend mother earth as a fellow indigenous species." Blackbolt announced, taking a momentary pause before continuing where he left off, deep down thankful to Steve for inspiring him to master enough control over his powers to be able to speak without an inhuman suppressor, having destroyed the devices and all traces of said technology.

"This means, there will be no trade between Attilan and any other nations, we don't want anything from you, and we won't give you any of our resources. We will however provide food and shelter to those in need, not inside Attilan, but to those who need it where they are. We want to help to eradicate hunger and disease, we will volunteer those kind of services. Thank you, I will now hand over to my fellow inhuman collegue, Captain Steve Rogers." Blackbolt declared, chaos again breaking out as everyone fell over each other trying to get their questions answered.

"Settle down." Steve ordered, the president, and every official present surprised by the power and respect Steve commanded as there was immediate silence after the fact.

"Extra-terrestrials, in other words, aliens, exist. This is not an opinion, it is a fact. Most alien species are several times physically stronger than the average human being, and have knowledge and technology that is centuries ahead of our time. These news will no doubt cause panic, and I bet right about now Mr President is regretting his decision to let me take the stand, he probably feels that this is knowledge that should be distributed on a need to know basis. I vehemently disagree. The whole of earth needs to be prepared for a potential invasion, but how can you prepare for something if you do not even know it exists?" Steve asked rhetorically, taking a small breathe before continuing where he left off.

"I brought the inhumans back to earth partly because it is their home and their base on the moon was compromised, but also because they have technology and powers that will be intrumental in defending earth should there ever be an invasion on earth. Nations of Earth, you don't have to like or even trust each other, but you all live on earth, and will share the same fate if we should ever be invaded and lose the war. You all need to be prepared, every individual, get the skills, the knowledge, the technology, the will, whatever you think you will need to win this war, get it, develop it, invent it, earn it. We are far behind, we need to catch up, we need to be prepared to defend mankind." Captain America declared passionately.

"Excuse me a moment. Now I know, I know it was said that we shouldn't interupt you and that you would eventually tell us everything we need to know, but I just have to ask, where have you been for the last 50 to 60 years and how exactly do you know all of this?" A middle aged male reporter with glasses asked curiously.

"Special Shield Agent Phil Coulson, why does your name tag say John McHamony? Is this attempt at deception really neccessary?" Steve asked with mock curiosity, the reporter, now revealed to be one Agent Phil Coulson, involuntarily widening his eyes in surprise, unable to understand or believe that his cover was so easily blown, and also wondering how on earth Captain America knew who he was.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about sir. I don't know any Agent Phil Coulson." The man replied innocently, Steve quite impressed by the guy's acting skills.

"Sure you don't." Steve retorted, nevertheless going on to explain how exactly he got to this point, telling everyone about the Sovereign and his time spent there, and how he saved the inhumans from the Kree and took them back to earth, not without leaving out a few sensitive details of course.

"So with that said, this is my last day as Captain America, from now on I am adopting the mantle of Captain Universe. I will always be loyal to earth, and will defend her with my life, but my scope is no longer limited thereto, I will protect all the innocent people I can protect in the Universe, and if possible will form alliances that will be for the benefit of earth, as I have done with the Sovereign and the Inhu..." Captain Rogers trailed off as a man in a robot suit crashed the press conference with a dramatic entrance.

"Tony Stark..."Steve began only to be cut off mid sentence.

"That's Iron Man to you thank you. It's Iron Man when I'm in the Iron Suit. Tony is for when I'm in fabric." Tony retorted.

"Fair enough. What brings you..."

"What brings me here? Oh I dunno, maybe because I'm wondering if I am the only one that isn't buying the load of cow dung you and his highness just spewed on international television." Tony retorted.

"And you feel that entitles you to crash a presidential press conference, potentially intigating hosilities and sabotaging this peaceful gathering?" Steve retorted.

"Peaceful gathering? Are you insane? Your beloved King just fell short of threatening the entire world with his 'you stay away from us or else' speech, and YOU...why should anyone trust a man who disappeared over 60 years ago without a trace, and who still looks exactly the same as he did sixty years ago mind you?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I get it. You feel like everyone else is tip toeing around the issue, so they need the strong and brave Ironman to be their voice of reason. Okay, fine, let me put it in simple words so that you and everyone in the world can understand. It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, It doesn't even matter if you trust me or not. You don't have to do either of those things, but in case I'm telling the truth, wouldn't you rather be prepared for the worst as opposed to be caught sitting on your butt when an extra-terrestrial militia comes crashing down hard on you? What do you stand to lose from being prepared, hmm...?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Okay fine, let's entertain this thing for a second. You mentioned an intergalactic taskforce earlier? Who do you have in your team, and what are their specialties? What good are they gonna do against these so called godly aliens you speak of?" Ironman asked incredulously.

"There's four of us currently, two males and two females, one human, two inhumans, one alien. I'm looking to recruit one more human, I should have him within the next two days." Steve replied.

"And what are the powers and skill sets of these people?" Tony asked curiously.

"That's confidential information I'm afraid. I don't want to compromise or endanger my comrades. They are highly capabale people though." Steve replied.

"Okay, I'd like to meet these Gold People, these Sovereigns...oh my god what a cocky name!" Tony thought out loud.

"I will pass along the message to Priestess Ayesha, if she wishes to meet you then I will take you there. Until then, I believe we are done here."

"Wait! One more thing! My father made that shield! You don't deserve it, you abandoned the world for fifty years in order to fornicate and do god knows what with aliens, and now you're leaving again after dropping a bomb on us. You don't deserve to be Captain America, and you don't deserve that shield." Tony said venomously.

"Fair enough, I will return the shield to it's rightful owner before I return to the Sovereign, you have my word." Steve replied sincerely.

"You better, because if you don't, I will come raining down on you and no gold alien with a God complex is going to be able to protect you, you old, outdated traitor!" Ironman declared venomously, inciting cheers from people across the country and across the world, the whole world seemingly no longer a fan of Captain America, although the other half had a mixed bag of emotions about the whole thing, fear and confusion at the forefront of it all.

"Let's go, Steve. We're done here." Blackbolt said sternly.

"Okay." Steve replied just before he, along with the rest of inhuman kind, disappeared from the stage via Lockjaw's teleportation.

 **Later: In Attilan**

"That didn't go as planned at all!. The world fears us, and sees us as a potential enemy. Humans are so stupid!" Crystal said in frustration.

"It's not as bad as you think it is, in fact, I kind of expected this." Steve replied.

"You expected this? You mean this was part of your plan?" Crystal asked incredulously.

"Not exactly, but this was a situation where all scenarios served our purpose. The world has been alerted just as we intended, and the world is scared. That fear will force them into action, it's a fight or flight situation for them, and there's nowhere to run." Steve replied.

"Which means...?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Adapt or die, evolve or become extinct." Karnak answered as realisation dawned on him.

"I see. So that was your goal all along? Did you know this?" Medusa asked her husband with a pointed look, Blackbolt looking like a dear caught in headlights as his wife looked at him like she wanted to chew him up and spit him out.

"The humans need to evolve, physically or technologically. If you look at human history, humans have experienced the most rapid technological advancements during war time. Just try to imagine how far they will evolve with the threat of an intergalactic war on their doorstep." Blackbolt explained.

"That's not what I'm ask...!" Medusa trailed off as she was interupted before she could finish yelling.

"I have to go go!" Steve said suddenly, not really interested in listening to a couple's quarel right now, especially one as tiring and exhausting as the one between Blackbolt and Medusa, which was always about the same thing over and over again, mainly, about Medusa pretending that she is of equal status to the King and trying to control the King, at least from Steve's perspective that's what it looked like.

"You know as an inhuman, you too are under the King's authority now. You can't just come and go as you please." Gorgon growled at the Captain.

"Okay, so tell me, are you going to be the one to tell that to Priestess Ayesha?" Steve asked.

"..."

"Well in that case, as I said, I have to go. I have lots of things to do before I leave. I'll pay you guys a visit before I leave earth though, so we'll see each other again soon." Steve said as a black wormhole appeared behind him.

"The way you've mastered the creation and use of these portals one would think that that was your actual inhuman power. I don't think even I could have imagined it was possible to use your gravity manipulation in this manner." Karnak observed, his words nothing less than the highest compliment Karnak had ever given to anyone that wasn't Blackbolt, Blackbolt being the only other being Karnak saw as an intellectual equal.

"Thank you, Karnak. I know you don't give compliments easily. Your highness, everyone, I'll see you all around" Steve said as he disappeared into the portal.

 **Same Day: Wakanda**

"You've been busy, Captain Rogers. I don't know how it is that you are able to travel so fast around the globe, or how you even found Wakanda in the first place, but you are tresspassing on sacred ground, blood and dust are the only things that await those who threaten to expose our secrets. There's a reason that we have..." King T'chaka trailed off as a portal opened right next to Steve Rogers, the portal puking out Wakanda's most wanted criminal, along with a ridiculous amount of vibranium.

"King T'Chaka, I present Ulysses Klaw and all the vibranium that he ever stole from Wakanda." Steve said jovially, a satisfied smirk morphing onto his facial features at the shocked looks of the King, his wife, his son the new Black Panther, and his daugher, along with the armed Dora Milaje that were surrounding the Captain.

"So this is why you are here? You come bearing gifts, but that just means that you want something from us, doesn't it?" Black Panther replied, his head gear dematerializing from his head as he spoke and disappearing into his neckline to reveal the face of Prince T'Chala.

"I have been busy, and I'm afraid I still have a lot to do before I head back into space. You're wrong though, I don't want anything from you, at least, not for me." Steve replied.

"Then what do you want, and who do you want it for?" Prince T'Chala asked suspiciously.

"I understand your need and desire to keep yourselves hidden, and the need to protect your vibranium, but earth is vulnerable. After the inhumans, you are the next best prepared to deal with an intergalactic war. You may have isolated yourselves from the rest of mankind, but an alien invader will not honor or respect that, they will come for everyone and for everything."

"So it is within our best interest that we fight your war? Is that what you are saying Captain Rogers?" King T'Chaka retorted.

"It's not my war, and there is no guarantee there will even be a war. I will be doing my best in my intergalactic travels to intercept threats before they reach the earth's surface, but in case war reaches the surface, we will need to put up a united effort or we will all fall." Steve replied.

"You make a valid point Captain Rogers, and I can tell that you are most sincere in your intentions, but what exactly are you asking from us?" The King asked curiously.

"You don't have to send your entire army to aid the war effort. Wakanda cannot be left defenseless, I get that. The Inhumans are currently training a small, elite unit that will be deployed to the front lines to help defend earth. They will send the rest of their militia only as a last resort. If you could do the same, or something similar to that effect, I would be most grateful." Steve requested.

"I do not know what you have seen in your...intergalactic adventures as you so put it, but whatever it is must be most troubling if it has caused you to take such drastic measures. Still, that you are going so far to prepare the world shows just how much you care about your people, and by your people I mean everyone on earth. You are indeed a noble man, and with that said, I accept your request, Captain of the Universe. The Black Panther is the protector of Wakanda, and therefore if protecting the world is required in order to protect Wakanda, then so be it. The Black Panther will fight in the front lines, side by side with mankind." King T'Chaka said with a sage-like tone of voice.

"F-father! You can't mean..."

"No Shuri! Father is right. I'm not as wise as he is, but I know that his words, and therefore his decision, comes from a place of wisdom. Besides, in a way, this war, if it happens, will be another opportunity for me to prove my worth as the Black Panther, and as future King of our people." T'Chala said with conviction.

"Yes you are right brother. Forgive me, father" Shuri apologised humbly.

"Thank you, your highness. I'd love to stay but..."

"Before you go Captain, I too have my own request to ask of you." The King interupted before Steve could quickly get away.

"Yes, your highness?" Steve asked respectfully.

"I would like you to open a communication line between King Blackbolt and I. In the past, during the era of Chiefs and Kings, Kings would form alliances with each other and sign peace treaties. They would also exchange ideas and learn from each other. There was honor and loyalty in those days, before the age of politicians. I'm not saying we will trust them blindly, or vice versa, but I believe we share enough similarities with them that we could have a mutually beneficial...cohesion between us. Can you do that for me, Captain?" King T'Chaka asked politely.

"Yes, yes of course. I told King Blackbolt I would come and see him one more time before I leave earth. I will pass on your message at that time." Steve replied sincerely.

"Thank you so much Captain Rogers, it has been a pleasure to meet you." King T'Chaka said as he extended his right arm for a handshake.

"The pleasure has been all mine." Steve said happily as he shook hands with the King.

"I understand now, Captain Rogers. You are the embodiment of the ideals that America pretends to stand for. You are what America advertises themselves to be, but are almost the complete opposite. America would be such a better place, a better people, if you were their King." Prince T'Chala said.

"Wow, that is a big compliment. My brother almost never gives compliments. You've made quite an impression, Captain." Shuri said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Prince T'Chala, and you, Princess Shuri." Steve bowed.

"I wish I could stay, but..."

"You have to go. We understand, but if you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you off to in such a hurry?" King T'Chaka asked curiously.

"I'm going to a hidden Hydra base in Sokovia. There's something there I need to see for myself...someone rather. Someone who should be dead or old as dirt, but looks young and strong, stronger than a peak human. He was a friend of mine and a comrade in arms, he was my best friend actually, Seargant James Buchanan Barnes. He is supposed to have died, but now I find out that he has been working for Hydra as a hitman codenamed 'Winter Soldier', for over sixty years. They must have brainwashed him, they must have saved or revived him, done something to his body, and brainwashed him. I'm going to save him." Steve said with conviction.

"James Buchanan Barnes? He was your friend wasn't he? Your best friend?" T'Chala asked rhetorically.

"He was like a brother to me. I am who I am because of him. So to see them tarnish his reputation and spit on his image like this, you couldn't possibly imagine how painful that is to me." Steve said, a righteous fury burning in the depths of his eyes as he thought about all the horrible things Hydra had made his friend do.

"Father, if you will permit it, I would like to accompany Captain Rogers to Sokovia." Prince T'Chala requested.

"N-no no, you don't have..."

"I know I don't have to Captain Rogers, but I must." T'Chala insisted.

"You have such a tender heart my son. Normally I wouldn't allow it, but you must forge your own path and become the kind of King and Black Panther that you are meant to be, not the one that I want you to be. Besides, Captain Rogers is an ally of Wakanda now, so it is only right that we aid him in his time of need. Go my son, and return only when you have saved Seargant Barnes. Wakanda will still be here when you return." King T'Chaka said sagely.

"Thank you, thank you so much, King T'Chaka, Prince T'Chala." Steve said humbly.

"Don't thank me yet Captain Rogers, thank me when we have saved your friend." T'Chala retorted

 **10 Minutes Later: Undisclosed Location in Sokovia**

"Why did you leave your shield behind? I couldn't help but notice it on top of the vibranium deposit that you delivered." Black Panther asked as he and Captain Universe exited a portal and went straight into the icy snow of Sokovia.

"The shield is made out of vibranium. I've studied my earth history thoroughly and investigated almost everything that ever happened in Wakanda, America, Germany, and Sokovia. I know without a shadow of doubt that Wakanda never sold vibranium to America. That means the vibranium used to make my shield was stolen vibranium. I told Ironman that I would return the shield to where it belongs, and I believe I have fulfilled that promise by returning it to Wakanda." Steve replied as he scouted the area.

"I understand, but how will you fight without your weapon of choice? I'm sure father would have made an exception for you. You could have kept the shield if only you just asked." T'Chala said as he too got in position, the two of them hiding in the woods as they took a good long look at the secret base and it's defenses.

"It doesn't matter, I have a new shield that I personally made from promethium element." Steve said as he opened another portal behind him, extending his right hand as a black shield with a giant star at its centre similar to the one he had at the centre of his chest came flying out of the portal and straight into his grip. Upon closer inspection, T'chala saw that the shield had red and blue rings around the star all the way to the edges of the shield.

"The star represents, well, a star, and the rings are the orbits of a planet around the star. This shield represents my commitment to protect all those in need in the galaxy and the universe." Steve explained.

"I see. And you said it was made of promethium element? What is that exactly?" T'Chala asked curiously.

"You could call it artificially made vibranium. Having studied the molecular properties of my vibranium shield, I attempted to create my own version of vibranium by combining a number of compatible elements with certain qualities that vibranium has. The result was something similar but in my humble opinion, even superior to vibranium. I then made tons more of this element and used it to modify my warship and to create numerous weapons for myself and my team." Steve replied.

"I'm sure your promethium is amazing, Captain Rogers. But don't kid yourself, your promethium will never be superior to Wakanda's vibranium." T'Chala retorted.

"Somehow I knew that would be your response. Nevertheless, I've finished analyzing their defenses. It's quite pathetic actually, almost non existent. They must have been extremely confident that no one would ever discover their hidden base and never bothered too much about guarding their territory. Making it inside will be easy, but we don't know what lies on the inside, so be prepared for anything." Steve instructed.

"I was born ready for this, Captain. The battlefield is my second home." T'Chala retorted.

"Okay, let's go!"

 **20 minutes later:**

"Helmut Zemo, Jospeph Markov, Yelena Belov, Brock Rumlow, and Tony Masters. I took a little time to browse through your files while I was raiding your base, and on top of that the good...well, actually the bad doctor who released you from your cryo chambers made a point to brag about your credentials. Apparently you are the best of the best, each one of you having mastered numerous martial arts and weapons arts, possessing the ability to speak over thirty different languages, able to infiltrate and dismantle entire nations overnight, and that was before you even became super soldiers. That's mighty impressive, earth could use an elite force like you to defend her. I'd really much rather not waste such valuable assets, is there any chance that maybe you could all switch sides?" Steve asked casually.

"Switch sides? To who? Shield? America? Are you out of your mind?" Tony Masters retorted angrily, a man who was spotting short brown hair and equally brown eyes, and possessing an exceptional physique to go with it, of course as expected of a super soldier. He, like his comrades, was wearing a blue form fitting body suit with a Hydra insignia on the top left side of the chest area.

They were in a clearing outside of the recently de-stabilised and destroyed Hydra base, the Black Panther having planted explosives inside the base. Fortunately, as far as Steve was concerned, Bucky had followed the prince of Wakanda out of the base as he ran after him in an attempt to either kill or capture him, the former more likely to be his goal than the latter. Steve hoped that prince T'Chala won the battle and avoided getting killed, the last thing he and in fact the world needed was for T'chala to die because of him, even if it was indirectly. He also didn't need him to die by his best friend's hand either because there was no doubt in Steve's mind that Wakanda would want Bucky dead, and there was also no doubt in his own mind that he would never allow that.

"Why not? Hydra betrayed you. They didn't tell you when you volunteered that they were planning to wipe out your memories and insert mind control programs in your heads did they now?" Steve retorted.

"Even so, we would never join Shield, and we certainly aren't interested in American citizenship unless it is to infiltrate and destroy it from within!" Brock Rumlow snapped angrily. He is a man with black hair and black eyes, along with a full but nealy trimmed beard. He is tall and muscular just like Steve and Tony, and is also wearing the blue Hydra combat bodysuit.

"Your observation skills are lacking, Rumlow, and you too, Tony, but it isn't your fault. Perhaps the inactivity and whatever Hydra did to our brains has affected you. Notice that Steve Rogers is not in fact wearing the American colours nor does his shield have the American colours. If this was a mission either for the American Government or for Shield, not only would he be wearing said colours, but this place would now be overun by either Shield Agents or American Soldiers. Instead he came here with some kind of humanoid panther that we have never heard of. Understandably we've been in and out of the ice for long periods of time so we are not clued in on current events, but even without being clued it is easy to tell that something is off about this whole situation. Would you care to elaborate, Captain?" Helmut Zemo, the leader of the team, asked curiously.

"Impressive, Helmut, that was quite the analysis. As a matter of fact I am neither aligned with Shield or the American Government. I am aligned with the Sovereign, although of course I am still loyal to earth. In fact, the protection and evolution of earth and humanity is the reason I have not killed you all yet. Super Soldiers are a rare breed, there are only seven of us in the entire earth. To kill you would greatly deminish earth's fighting force. That is why I would rather recruit you as opposed to disposing of you." Steve replied.

"I do not know how you fit such a huge ego in that head of yours, but it is insanely presumptious of you to think that you can take out five highly trained super soldiers on your own." Yelena Belov retorted. She is a tall and athletically built woman, strong looking and yet still possessing an effeminate and beautiful looking figure and also beautiful, long blonde hair and blue eyes, of course wearing the same outfit as her compatriots, that being the blue hydra body suit.

"I do in fact agree with her, but I have also studied you very well. You're not stupid nor are you arrogant, but you also don't seem to be bluffing. Would you be so kind as to fill us in on the information that we, due to spending a considerable time in suspended animaion, are clearly lacking, heh, Captain Rogers?" Helmut asked in a calm and overly diplomatic tone of voice.

"Let's see, where do I start?" Steve thought out loud, internally sighing at the thought that he would in all likelyhood have to tell his entire story once again.

"If you could please start by explaining what or who the Sovereign are please." Helmut requested politely, Steve indulging the Winter Soldier leader as he explained, in detail, everything that happened from the time he came to at the Sovereign and up to that specific point in time, the story taking twenty minutes to tell, a great improvement even if Steve had to say so himself, as he had gotten better at summarising certain parts of the story after telling it so many times.

"None of this is even remotely possible! Aliens? Inhumans? Kree? Ridiculous!" Joseph exclaimed incredulously.

"And yet it is. All you would have to do is go into the internet to see the video of the press conference." Steve retorted.

"So, you are an inhuman yourself as well? You have super powers?" Helmut asked curiously.

"Gravity Manipulation to be exact, but because I have those powers, my body has also undergone considerable change in order for me to survive hyper extreme gravitational forces, the result of which are high levels of super strength, super speed, super durabilty, and...well, you get the picture." Steve explained.

"So you're saying that you are much stronger and much faster than you were when you were just a super soldier?" Helmut asked curiously...and warily.

"Exactly." Steve replied.

"He's lying! Think about it! The first thing he did after we were awoken and killed the doctor was to run for his life. We chased him out of the base and caught up to him. He realised he couldn't outrun us, and obviously cannot defeat all five of us, so now he is either buying time in the hopes that his pal the black panther. defeats his opponent and comes to his aid, or trying to bluff us out of fighting him, and therefore defeating and killing him, basically, to bluff us into submission!" Rumlow said furiously.

"Except I never said that I didn't want to fight you, only that I didn't wish to kill you. If you want a fight, we can go any time you want." Steve retorted much to the shock of not only Rumlow but also his comrades, a playful smirk plastered on his facial features all the while.

"Some ground rules though. If you win, I will join Hydra or whatever organisation the five of you affiliate yourselves with. If I win however, all five of you belong to me." Steve said with a grave undertone.

"In which case I wish to recuse myself, not from the agreement, but from the fight itself." Helmut replied swiftly.

"Y-you coward! I always knew you were not cut out to be our leader!" Rumlow said furiously.

"Helmut is the best choice to be our leader. He not only is the most intelligent but he is a man of great vision. I may not always agree with his decisions, but I trust him. I have come to learn that there is always a reason behind his decisions, an angle that none of us are able to see." Yelena retorted.

"What possible reason, except cowardice, could he possibly have?" Joseph asked incredulously.

"You guys may not know this, but I am one of the Captain's biggest fans. I didn't just study him because he was the man that singlehandedly dismantled and destroyed Hydra in the past, or rather let me say, during my studies of the great Captain and his legacies, I couldn't help but to find myself overwhelmed by these feelings of great respect and admiration. Believe me when I say, no greater man has ever been born on planet earth, not even Red Skull himself." Helmut said matter of factly.

"So, you're telling us that you're basically too much of a fanboy to attack and kill your idol?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You're not lisening to me. I'm telling you that I know this man almost as well as he knows himself. I have put that much effort into knowing and understanding what kind of man, soldier, and warrior he is. That's why I know, almost without a shadow of doubt, that everything he has told us is the truth, and it is also why I know we can't defeat him as we are, not without prior and thorough planning and preparation. Also, it does seem like he is creating an empire greater than what shield or hydra could ever achieve. I actually would like to become a part of that vision and mission, to contribute, and to become a core member. Finally, unlike with Hydra, there is very little chance of us being betrayed. The Captain is a man of honor, a man of his word." Helmut shared his thoughts in great detail with his comrades.

"An Empire even greater than Shield and Hydra combined? What on earth are you talking about?" Joseph asked, his tone no longer as incredulous as before as there was a bit of curiousity in it.

"Weren't you listening? The Sovereign, Inhumans, the Wakandans, these Vrellnexian creatures, and the taskforce that he is forming, the captain is building an Intergalactic Empire, and he just offered us a chance to become another major branch of said empire. It is a great opportunity no?" Helmut asked rhetorically.

"Hey who said anything about an empire? It's an alliance, not an empire, there's a difference." Steve retorted.

"I'm not going to argue semantics with you Captain. You can call it what you want to call it, it doesn't change a thing. The fact is you have peaked my interest, and I will do what it takes to become a part of the...alliance." Helmut retorted with a wry smile.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what you see in him. You can count me in too." Yelena said with conviction.

"Bull shit! I'm going to take this guy down with or without you two. Joseph, Tony, are you with me?" Rumlow asked angrily.

"I am with you. If we win we will kill him, if we lose, then maybe Helmut is not as insane as I think he is." Joseph replied as he began circling Cap along with Rumlow.

"So basically, it's a win-win situation for us. We win, we kill him, we lose, we live and join this awesome sounding Empire?" Tony asked rhetorically as he too began circling Steve like a predator, Yelena and Helmut moving a safe distance away from the vicinity of the battle that was about to take place.

"Before we begin I only have on thing to say..." Steve trailed off as he, in the blink of an eye, extended his right hand towards Tony, who was standing in a fighting stance right in front of him at the time, and activated his gravity manipulation powers, utilising a great attractive force to pull Tony towards him at rapid speed, Tony Masters caught completely off guard by the sudden loss of control of his body as Steve violently swung his shield right through Tony's face, snapping his head back and causing his body to flip over five times before falling face first into the snow.

Steve didn't stop to admire his work, using that split moment of shock to throw his shield to his left side, towards Brock Rumlow's face to be more specific, Rumlow however anticipating this attack as he ducked right under the shield, however, much to his surprise, he would be hit by the full force of the shield right on the button just as he resumed proper posture, Steve having teleported the shield through a portal that he opened right in front of the shield, the shield having entered the portal and exited right in front of Rumlow's face, the impact of the shield flipping Rumlow over in almost the exact manner as it did Tony.

By the time Steve caught his shield only two seconds had gone by, everything having occurred at a speed that no normal human could have perceived acurately, but the job wasn't done yet, Steve, in an instant, twisting around and throwing his shield in a downward trajectory, a move completely unexpected by the charging Joseph, the shield hitting him right on the knee and immediately shattering his knee cap, holting him right in his tracks. Steve, brutally efficient as ever, didn't stop there as he reverse kicked Joseph right on the chest, sending Joseph flying and crashing into a tree so hard that the impact toppled the tree over, Joseph, like his compatriots, immediately losing conciousness.

"Two and a half seconds. He completely dismantled them in exactly two and a half seconds. Three super soldiers with the most elite training and skills you can find anywhere in the world, disposed of like they were mere children attempting to take out a fully grown man. How is this possible?" Yelena sputtered, unable to believe what she had just seen with her own two eyes.

"It is as if nothing has changed at all, in fact, I would argue that the gap between him and us has become even greater than it was before we became super soldiers." Helmut replied.

"There, all done. Don't worry about your friends, they're super soldiers. Rumlow and Tony will make full recoveries in an hour or two. Joseph's knee might take a while though, but it will be good as new by the end of the day, tommorrow morning latest." Steve said with a polite and compassionate tone, Yelena unable to understand how someone can be a killing machine one moment and such a polite and kind man the next.

"Thank you, Captain. That was an...astonishing display of both brute force and skillful efficiency. However you have not been entirely truthful. You told us that your power was gravity manipulation, you didn't say anything about teleportation." Zemo said unhappily.

"My power is gravity manipulation. Those portals are just one of the applications of my gravity manipulation." Steve replied.

"You mean like...wormholes? You're using your gravity powers to create wormholes?" Yelena asked incredulously.

"Precisely." Steve replied simply.

"Incredible!" Yelena exclaimed, absolutely rendered speechless by the sheer brilliance of the man in front of her.

"Ripping through the fabric of space to create portals. That is so absurdly genius. I couldn't have thought of it myself. I knew you were a man of focus, of great discipline and purpose, but I had no idea you had such a genius intellect." Helmut said with a tone laced with intrigue.

"Thank you...I think." Steve replied casually.

"So what happens now? What will you have us do? Infiltrate, dismantle, and destroy Hydra from within?" Yelena asked curiously.

"More like Infiltrate, dismantle...and re-assemble." Steve retorted much to the surprise of both Helmut and Yelena.

"Did you just say that after dismantling Hydra, you want us to then re-assemble it?" Helmut asked disbelievingly, not quite sure he understood what he was hearing.

"Kill one head, and two more shall rise in its place." Steve deadpanned, Zemo's eyes widening slightly as realisation dawned on him.

"Hydra cannot be destroyed. I thought I destroyed it sixty years ago, but it came back. Peggy Carter founded Shield to combat Hydra, but every time they toppled one head two more grew in its place. Hydra has simply continued to grow in influence and power over the years. So, as the saying goes, if you cannot defeat them, join them." Steve explained.

"Are you saying that Captain America, Captain Steve Rogers, now known as Captain Universe, is going to become the Supreme Leader of Hydra? You're going to replace Red Skull?" Yelena asked in awe, unable to believe what she was hearing, and yet excited and overjoyed to be at the centre and core of this great moment in history.

"That is exactly what I am saying. After you dismantle Hydra, you will rebuild it in my image. Helmut, earlier you claimed to know me almost as well as I know myself, therefore, you should be able to understand what it means to rebuild Hydra in my image, am I right?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"The new Hydra will embody the values and principles that you stand for. It will no longer be the fascist and elitist organisation that it currently is. However, scientific and technological perfection and human evolution will also be fundamental objectives of Hydra as it always was. Am I right?" Helmut asked in a manner similar to how Steve asked him.

"Indeed. I want Sokovia to be for Hydra as America is for Shield. In other words, Sokovia will now be the Headquarters of Hydra. In Sokovia, there is no traditional president and there is no Monarch system. The Supreme Military Commander runs the country. I want you, Helmut, to become Supreme Commander of the Sokovian Military Force. I want you to fortify Sokovia, turn it into a technologically advanced and super military force, one that is prepared for Intergalactic Warfare. When I have seen satisfactory progress to that end, I will begin to share some of my technology with Sokovia to further move things along towards that end. In a couple of years I want Sokovia to be on par with Attilan and Wakanda." Steve ordered.

"Consider it done, Supreme Leader sir." Helmut said with conviction.

"What about me?" Yelena asked anxiously.

"You, Joseph, Rumlow, and Tony will infiltrate the other factions of Hydra and do what you do best. Infiltrate, dismantle, and re-assemble. You will be the five heads of Hydra. From now on, the five of you will be known as The Masters Of Revolution." Steve declared.

"The Masters Of Revolution? I like it, and it makes perfect sense, given our specialty." Yelena said with a small smile.

"This is all well and good, Supreme Leader, but what about your compatriot? Will the Black Panther be on board with your plans, or are you going to keep it a secret from him?" Helmut asked warily.

"He is too intelligent to be fooled, also, the fact that I have not only left you alive but have also refrained from arresting and detaining you all will leave him with questions that will need to be answered. I will have to explain everything that happened here today, and hope that he will keep my secret." Steve replied.

"And if he refuses to keep it?" Helmut asked ominously.

"Then nothing. We will have to adapt and improvise on our plans. I will not kill the Prince, nor will I allow anyone to do so. He will return home safely." Steve said with a no nonsense tone.

"Very well, if you say so, Supreme Leader." Helmut bowed respecfully.

"Speak of the devil." Steve said as he saw the Black Panther walking over with a load on his shoulder, a humanoid load with what appeared to be a partial metal arm, Black Panther seemingly having somehow ripped it to shreds probably with his claws Steve thought.

"He has defeated Seargant Barnes, quite impressive." Helmut said with intrigue.

"Yes, quite." Steve replied.

"Captain Rogers, I have secured your friend, without killing him. Not as easy as it sounds." Black Panther said as he arrived at the scene.

"No, I imagine it isn't." Steve retorted with a small smirk.

"I see you've had your fair share of action. Taking out three super soldiers could not have been easy, but tell me, why are they not dead, and why do these two remain unharmed?" The Panther asked suspiciously.

"Yes, about that, well, here's the thing..."

 **End Chapter**

 **Okay, that's the end of that one. Big surprises huh?**

 **Okay, before I started this story I had read the Captain America: Steve Rogers comic, the one with Hydra Cap, and also read Secret Empire. I was absolutely blown away.**

 **This is not the same thing of course, but it was inspired by that comic I have to admit. I especially was intrigued by the fact that in the comic he was best friends with Helmut Zemo, their dynamic and closeness was almost, if not just as compelling as Steve's friendship with Bucky.**

 **Anyway if you watched Captain America: Civil War then you know about the five super soldiers and you know that they were un-named except for Joseph, the one that kicked Bucky's butt. I got creative with his surname because only his first name was given.**

 **The other five super soldiers were un-named, so for the female one I gave her the name Yelena Belov.**

 **She actually exists in the Avengers Assemble animation as a product of the Red Room just like Black Widow. She is known as the Crimson Widow and is also Baron Von Strucker's protege. I decided to use her for the name of the female super soldier.**

 **Tony Masters is known as Taskmaster in the comics, he's a super villain that has connections to Hydra at times. He also has super soldier-like abilities. I decided to make him one of the super soldiers.**

 **You all know Brock Rumlow so I won't go into that. Plus, he was a cap loyalist in the Hydra Cap comic so there's that too.**

 **You all know Helmut Zemo/ Baron Zemo so I don't think I need to say much. His background is obviously different from the MCU of course.**

 **The Masters of Revolution? In the comics Helmut Zemo has been the leader of a team known as the Masters of Evil. For obvious reasons his team cannot be called the Masters of Evil in this story, so the Masters of Revolution it is.**

 **Question now, is Helmut right that Steve is building an Empire and doesn't even realise it himself? Maybe he thinks he is building bonds and creating alliances, but what if he is actually building an empire? Is that a good or a bad thing? What will be the consequences of these actions? Will T'Chala be on board or will he be the wild card?**

 **Stay tuned to find out more.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Take care.**


End file.
